Quien en verdad te necesita
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Él tomó su decisión creyendo que era la correcta sin embargo años más tarde descubrió que vivió engañado, ahora tratará de recuperar a su primer amor, pero la situación ha cambiado y se dará cuenta que hace daños tomó la decisión incorrecta abandola con su hijo...


**QUIEN EN VERDAD TE NECESITA**

Sasuke temblaba, no de miedo o frío, la rabia lo estaba haciendo convulsionar y la frase que acaba de escuchar seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez: " _Necesito que Sasuke siga creyendo que sigo estando mal. No puede enterarse que me encuentro perfectamente bien de salud, si llegase a enterarse es capaz de dejarme aun a estas alturas_ ".

Naruto que había guardado silencio mientras la pelirosa hablaba en el recibidor de la ostentosa casa del matrimonio Uchiha, rodó los ojos por el cubículo, captando la sala costosa y a simple vista muy cómoda en tonos claros y cojines oscuros, inhaló y dibujó una sonrisa antes de responderle, ignorante de tener audiencia:

-No te preocupes, le diré a Inoichi que...—El rubio guardó silencio al encontrarse con los ojos negros. Por la expresión del Uchiha enseguida supo que había escuchado lo que venían callando desde hace diez años.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el Uzumaki cayera al suelo debido al golpe que le propició el moreno. Sakura soltó un gritito, llevándose las manos a la boca enseguida consternada. Sasuke tensó los músculos de la cara deseando arremeter también contra ella sin embargo logró frenar su cuerpo e ira, evitando así cometer una locura mayor:

-Así que realmente nunca has tenido depresión.—Afirmó desglosando la mentira— Todos estos malditos años han estado mintiéndome, ¡ustedes dos!...—El moreno tragó las palabras a duras penas, resolviéndose a actuar de la manera fría en la cual tomaba importantes decisiones— ¡Lárgate de mi casa!—Ordenó mirando a Sakura, directamente a los ojos jades llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Sasuke!—Naruto se levantó del suelo afligido.

-Mi amor...

-¡No me llames así, todos estos malditos años has estado mintiéndome!

-Pero ¿y la niña?—Sakura, se agarró a lo único firme que tenía—Mi amor, debes escucharme, estas alterado...

-Te la puedes llevar—Bramó—Y deja de llamarme así, si realmente me hubieras amado, nunca me hubieras mentido... no me hubieras obligado a estar contigo...

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto se metió en los acalorados reproches del Uchiha—Sakura, ve a un hotel yo me encargaré de explicarle...

Sasuke se burló irónicamente evitando así que el poseedor de ojos azules continuará, sin embargo la pelirosa accedió en silencio abandonando el lugar, conociendo a su marido sabía que poco querría razonar en aquellos momentos.

-Sasuke...

-¿Esto tiene una maldita explicación?—Bramó furioso, decepcionado de ambos.

-Ella te ama.

-¿Y por eso toda esa farsa?

-Tú... también la querías por eso te la dejé...

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua cansado del mismo reproché que escuchó por años. Era cierto, la llegó a querer pero ¿cuántos años tenía? ¿Dieciséis o diecisiete? En aquel tiempo, se aferró a lo único que le quedó cuando después de un terrible accidente perdió a toda su familia. Quedó destrozado, a esa corta edad, estudiante universitario y teniendo que empezar a hacerse cargo del imperio Uchiha, lo único que buscaba era paradójicamente pertenecer y recuperar a su familia, o lo más cercano a ello...

-Prometiste que la cuidarías, ¿cuánto duró tu maldita promesa?—Reclamó el rubio.

Sasuke volvió a reír y encogió los hombros decidido a soltar todo el veneno que guardaba.

-Más bien estaba encaprichado. Sakura estaba ahí, a esa edad no pude diferenciar si buscaba afecto o que me abrieran las piernas.

Esta vez fue el Uzumaki quién gruñó indignado.

-Pero es verdaderamente sorprendente como me han visto la cara de idiota. Desde ese tiempo han estado fingiendo que Sakura estaba mal de sus nervios y tú le ayudaste en toda esa farsa... ¿Tanto la amas? ¿Por eso no te has casado?

-Fuiste un bastardo.—Recriminó el ojiazul ignorando los cuestionamientos— ¿Cuánto te duró el supuesto amor? Comenzaste a acostarte con otras al poco tiempo.—Reclamó.

Sasuke lo ignoró restándole importancia, no pensaba discutir aquello. En esos tiempos era cierto, sentía algo por Sakura pero no era amor, su sentido de pertenencia estaba destrozado, necesitaba desesperadamente un lazo, y quería retener a Naruto y Sakura a cómo fuera lugar y ambos se la pusieron fácil.

Las mujeres le gustaban quizás de más y, Sakura realmente no era suficiente, podía ser bella, incluso inteligente pero también era extremadamente dependiente de él, tenía mal carácter y en ocasiones era demasiado frívola. Tenía en cuenta que él no era la persona apta para juzgar tales defectos pero empezaron a hartarlo y simplemente tomó a cuánta mujer tuvo al alcance, sin soltar a Haruno; ¿por qué lo hizo? Naruto amaba a Sakura, y en su mundo egoísta no podía dejar que ese par cerraran el vínculo, ¿él dónde quedaría?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Crees que haya recorte de personal?—Ten-Ten le preguntó a Hinata. Ambas chicas acomodaban artículos de belleza en una prestigiosa cadena departamental, en uno de los tantos pasillos destinados a Belleza.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron y colocó un mechón rebelde de su pelo azulino detrás de la oreja, dándose un par de segundos para responder y estirar la espalda.

-Espero que no. Ayer me dijo Kiba que la empresa que absorbió a la tienda es internacional, probablemente el jefe no ponga mucha atención en nosotros... aunque por otro lado, eso también sería una desventaja, si opina que estamos de más—Decretó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Lo que nos falta—Lloriqueó la castaña abatida.

Hinata resopló atemorizada, lo último que necesitaba era perder su empleo, hacía siete años que trabajaba para la tienda departamental, si perdía su empleo su mundo precario se vería más complicado de lo que ya era. Poniéndose las manos en las caderas resolvió, no podía perder su empleo pasara lo que pasara.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoox**

 **-** ¿La encontraste?—La voz sonaba insistente.

Jiraiya, un hombre mayor de largo pelo canoso observó a Uchiha Sasuke, el heredero del imperio Uchiha, aunque el muchacho de casi veintiocho años quiso ocultar su inminente divorcio no había ningún dato que se le escapara a él, el mejor investigador privado. Tenía casi dos meses que lo había contratado para que diera con el paradero de una mujer...

¿Podría ser ella la causante de su futuro divorcio con Haruno Sakura? Sonrió para sus adentros no le sorprendería, aunque era una mujer humilde, tenía buenos motivos por los cuales pudiera romper un matrimonio e incluso que un hombre tan rico y educado, quisiera refinarla para hacerle sus sueños realidad, las mujeres tenían sus dotes para complicar todo y hacerle perder la cabeza hasta a un hombre tan racional como el Uchiha.

Sin más preámbulos colocó sobre el costoso escritorio de madera caoba un par de fotografías, los ojos negros la observaron y enseguida se abrieron con sorpresa...

En la foto había una chica la cual fue retratada casualmente, pero a pesar de que no estuviese posando para la foto, Sasuke enseguida la reconoció. Había cambiado, era evidente, habían pasado diez años, ¿cómo Hinata podría seguir siendo la misma? ¿Pero tanto?

Su pelo azulino hasta la cadera, ya no era tan largo, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, había conservado el flequillo pero ahora era delgada. Vestía unos jeans y una playera blanca simple ajustada a su cuerpo, por eso pudo apreciar que las preciadas curvas seguían ahí, pero su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era esa chica robusta, sino más bien una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto y tan deseable...

-¿Es ella? ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

-Como no estaba seguro que fuese ella de quien querías recabar información, por ahora casi nada—Los ojos negros se tornaron molestos.—Sé solo donde trabaja—Explicó Jiraiya, queriendo leer cada mueca del azabache que le pudiese decir cuál era su relación con esa humilde muchacha y por qué su interés.

-¿Dónde trabaja?

-Mode—Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa, eso solo podía llamarse suerte, hace un par de semanas había adquirido aquella cadena.

-Puedes retirarte, con lo que me has traído es suficiente—Él se encargaría de lo demás decidió romper con los intermediarios.

Jiraiya, quiso decir tantas cosas pero prefirió guardar silencio y salió de la oficina, cuando lo hizo un mundo de recuerdos invadió a Sasuke...

No podría recordar con exactitud cuándo conoció a Hinata, pero fue en preparatoria, la chica Hyuga logró conseguirse una beca en segundo año. No le llamó la atención enseguida, quizás nunca hubiera ocurrido a no ser por la personalidad de la peliazul que se ganó enseguida la simpatía de Yamanaka Ino. En aquel tiempo la rubia era una hermosa adolescente y no solo eso, sino que también se dedicaba a tenderles la mano a los estudiantes vulnerables, e Hinata era una.

Fue así como la ojiluna comenzó a infiltrarse en su grupo de amigos. Ella era extremadamente tímida y nunca hablaba más de lo necesario. Una chica dedicada y estudiosa, aunque también indudablemente atraída por Naruto. Probablemente Hinata no quiso ser obvia, pero fue así, pronto se convirtió en una broma constante en contra del rubio a espaldas de la Hyuga.

Y siempre fue lógico que el ojiazul solo tuvo ojos para Sakura.

Para Sasuke comenzó como un juego. Naruto nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua y fue sincero al decir que Hinata no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Su complexión un tanto robusta no fue de ayuda e incluso fue argumento del Uzumaki para negarse a salir con ella cuando Ino se lo pidió.

¿O fue quizás que se aburrió? No, en realidad quiso tener un reto. A simple vista Hinata no lo representaba, era obvio que era una mujer insegura y al estar pasada de peso, sería fácil que cayera en su red a pesar de idolatrar a Naruto. El problema radicaba en el obvio sentido de respeto y amistad que guardaba; él estaba con Sakura, y a pesar de que Hinata no era la mejor amiga de Haruno, era muy cercana a Ino y por tanto se consideraba amiga de la pelirosa. A diferencia de Ino que era un tanto desvergonzada y que no opuso resistencia para acostarse con él cuando se lo pedía, sabía que la peliazul no accedería tan fácil.

Así que comenzó sutilmente, el primer paso era romper el hielo, empezar a usar la seducción para atraerla. El Uchiha estaba consciente que bastarían unos pocos detalles hacia ella para llamar su atención. Comenzó con ayudas escolares, ligeros intercambios de conversaciones, mostrar cierta preocupación hacia ella, decirle que era bella...

No pasó mucho tiempo para robar la atención de la Hyuga, pero al mismo tiempo la chica quiso alejarse. Él supo que tenía que actuar rápido o perdería su oportunidad, Hinata no solo escondía el reto de conseguir llevársela a la cama sino que era un chica de 17 virgen; obtendría ese pequeño premio que intentaría conseguir a pesar de que ella no tuviera el cuerpo deseable.

A hurtadillas la acorraló, la acosó cuando estaban lejos de ojos curiosos... consiguió besos furtivos, posar sus manos en lugares prohibidos, pero Hinata conseguía recuperar la cabeza y mostrar un rostro compungido poniendo como excusa a Sakura...

Pero nadie podía huir de él... y sucedió en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura...

La pelirosa había estado celebrando con sus amigos, Hinata se había recluido en un rincón de la grande casa de la ojijade. Ya eran las once, cuando la mayoría ya se encontraba tomados y un tanto ebrios. Se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo de replicar la arrastró a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Él puede recordar exactamente los ojos asustadizos con los que ella lo vió. Y cómo se besaron, ella opuso un poco de resistencia al principio pero logró envolverla con besos y toqueteos,

"No tienes por qué estar sola, podemos estar juntos", fue una de las frases que le dijo aquella noche "Yo sí te veo y no sabes cuánto te deseo" fue otra. ¿Por qué Hinata cedió? Quizás ya no podía seguir soportando mantenerse alejada, quizás la noche la hizo sentir vulnerable y sola, ¿o fue tal vez ver a la pelirosa bailando con el rubio y las atenciones que recibía de éste? ¿Qué fue? Sasuke no lo sabía.

Le arrancó la ropa y la hizo suya por primera vez, y lo sorprendente fue que le gustó más de la cuenta. Hinata no estaba tan gorda como aparentaba, si tenía kilos de más, pero aquella carne le gustó, sus manos no lograban saciarse de los grandes y pesados pechos, de las nalgas, de las piernas; la voluptuosidad de Hinata fue novedad y le gustó.

Le gustó lo suficiente para convencerla de mantener una aventura en secreto, de llevársela a la cama los fines de semana. De hacerla callar y aceptar las limitaciones de la furtiva relación...

No, no fue justo y él lo acepta pero en aquel tiempo no era suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de lo vil de su conducta... Pasaron cuatro meses, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo preocupante, en el primero había seguido de juerga llevándosela a la cama, igual que Sakura y algunas otras, pero tras pasar el lapso de tiempo se concentró solo en la peliazul... y en cómo le afectaba el tipo de relación que mantenían...

Por primera vez se replanteó las cosas, además Naruto le había reclamado; lo que quería decir que ya habían sido descubiertos... y esta vez supo lo que quería: estar con Hinata. Tomó su decisión en esa discusión, cuando Naruto acaloradamente le dijo que terminara su amorío, que respetara a Sakura, que le fuera fiel...

Él no dudó de su respuesta: " _Voy a dejar a Sakura, esa relación no va a ningún lado. Me quedaré con Hinata_ ".

El rubio se veía desconcertado e incluso le recriminó si se había vuelto loco, insultó a Hinata, le buscó defectos que él no le veía. Hinata realmente era extraordinaria en muchos sentidos, su personalidad era tan dulce, tan tierna y delicada, y por dios, su cuerpo lo mataba, le valía una reverenda mierda si tenía kilos de más, esos kilos él realmente los apreciaba. Joder amaba a Hinata tal cual era...

Y entonces antes de que él pudiera comunicarle a Hinata su decisión, aquella tarde todo se desmoronó. Un par de horas antes de que la catástrofe sucediera, cortó a Sakura, no fue exactamente sincero, no le dijo cuánto amaba a la Hyuga o por qué la dejaba, solo le dijo que lo suyo no era funcional. No pasó más de una hora cuando Naruto le llamó y le dijo que Sakura estaba grave, que había intentado suicidarse tomándose un frasco de pastillas...

El caos emocional se instaló, apreciaba a Sakura y de pronto las recriminaciones del rubio y la posibilidad de perder a una persona tan querida lo desolaron. Pasó parte de la tarde en la sala del prestigioso hospital, con Naruto a su lado y los familiares de Haruno desolados. Y tuvo que tomar una nueva decisión, si Sakura era capaz de quitarse la vida por él, si tan preciado era para ella; no podía dejarla, no podría seguir sabiendo que cargaba con aquella culpa.

Los ojos lunas, vinieron a su mente, Hinata tampoco merecía la mierda a la cual la sumergía. Cada día la veía cabizbaja, no era capaz de levantar la cabeza si Sakura estaba cerca, incluso comenzó a alejarse de Ino, haciéndose más solitaria; ¿qué sucedería si alguno a parte de Naruto se enteraba que ella era la razón por la cuál intentó dejar a Sakura?

Hinata no era el tipo de chica que soportaría ese desprecio y no tenía por qué exponerla a ello. Después de todo su amigo prometió guardar silencio, si se quedaba con Sakura... Quizás más adelante la situación cambiara.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando se reunión con Hinata. Ella lucía un tanto pálida, como últimamente venía haciéndolo, tal hecho lo preocupó pero se obligó a mostrarse serio y seco, cuando moría por estrecharla en sus brazos. Esta vez ella no le sonreía, se veía tensa, ¿podría predecir que su final se acercaba?

-Hinata—Finalmente la voz le había salido. Ella respiró quedamente, como si le doliera hacerlo—Hoy ha sucedido algo. Algo que me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas. De darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Los ojos lunas brillaron y emitió una leve sonrisa, él desvió la mirada para tomar fuerza y no estrecharla en sus brazos y confesarle cuánto la amaba.

-Es mejor terminar esta aventura...

-¿Qué?—A pesar que fue un susurró atónito e involuntario de Hinata, lo hizo callar.

-Es mejor que terminemos.—Continuó seco, como si lo que acaba de soltar no significara nada para él. Vio la consternación en los hermosos ojos pero se limitó a ignorarlos.

-No.—Ella negó bajando la mirada, sin darse cuenta que su negativa salió en voz baja.—Sasuke, yo tengo algo que decirte—Susurró con la voz notablemente afectada.

-Necesito estar con Sakura... quiero estar con ella...

-Dijiste que yo te gustaba—Replicó la peliazul negándose evidentemente a seguir escuchando los supuestos anhelos.

"Joder", pensó él, nunca creyó que ella se lo fuera a hacer difícil.

-Ella me necesita...

-Pero yo te necesito más—Él achicó los ojos sorprendido de las palabras femeninas, Hinata no era ese tipo de chica, nunca le rogó. Y tal hecho lo irritó—En verdad te necesito...

Emitió una risa burlesca interrumpiéndola, haciéndola callar.

-¿Para seguir cogiéndote al novio de una de tus amigas? Ya disfrutamos un buen rato, ya estuvo bueno de la adrenalina ¿no crees? Dejemos eso de una vez. En realidad ya me aburrí de acostarme contigo. Solo fue sexo Hinata, solo eso, nunca representaste algo para mí. Amo a Sakura, ella es la mujer que quiero que este a mi lado, no tú. Tú ¿qué puedes ofrecerme? No eres nadie, eres insípida. Aunque bueno tienes vagina y eras virgen—Dijo encogiendo los hombros, dándole una absurda excusa del por qué la consideró—Ya no tienes nada atractivo para mí.

Las lágrimas salieron gruesas de los ojos femeninos y él apartó la mirada una vez más. Nunca la vio más pequeña, más derrotada...

-Sasuke—El llamado fue débil y él se obligó a no verla, a decirle que no llorara, no por su culpa, a confesar que lo que acaba de decir no era más que mentiras, que ella era tan hermosa, tan única, tan especial—En verdad te necesito...

-Deja de joder—Le sorprendió que a pesar del nudo en la garganta la voz le saliera tan firme y dura—No seas rogona. Tú solo fuiste una del montón. No quiero volver a verte. Se terminó, y sé de sobra que sabes que cuando dejo a una mujer es definitivo. Sabías desde el inicio que no era serio, que estaba con Sakura, que no representabas nada más que un acostón. Seguro Ino te lo contó—Cortó antes de darse la vuelta y escuchar el sollozo lastimero. Se obligó a andar y dar por terminado la relación...

No tuvo por qué ser tan cruel, lo sabía. Pero de pronto todo se le había salido de control. Ver el dolor de la peliazul le caló y entonces prefirió alejarla definitivamente porque si no lo hacía... él iba a cometer una estupidez, Sakura tampoco merecía su infinidad de fallos y ahora era Haruno quién más lo necesitaba, no podía dejar que se hiciera daño por su culpa. Sabía que tarde o temprano Hinata iba a aceptar sus palabras... y quizás en un unos meses pudiera volver con ella, contarle la verdad.

Pensó que su decisión sería fácil, sin embargo no lo fue. Sakura salió a tercer día del hospital. Y en la escuela apenas si vio a Hinata, un par de semanas después desapareció... y él creyó estúpidamente que sería lo mejor, que las cosas volverían a tomar su curso. No fue así.

Incluso aunque pasaron los años, la cosa solo se complicó a pesar de la atención psicológica que recibía, su estado emocional siempre fue débil. Se dejó arrastrar en los protocolos en sus deseos y terminó casándose con ella cinco años después, tres años después llegó Sarada... y ahora dos años después se enteraba que Sakura jamás estuvo enferma, que su intento de suicidio no fue un llamado, sino una forma de chantaje. Su hija probablemente fue una manera de buscar afecto de su parte; cosa que en vez de funcionar empeoró el asunto.

Al no ser una hija deseada, solo sirvió para crear más estrés en la relación. Y Sasuke no ha podido crear una conexión con la niña. Quizás porque solo la vio como una atadura a su madre, un lazo que no podía deshacer, un lazo estorboso e indeseable. Así estaba la situación, no quería a su hija, por tal motivo nunca mostró interés en ella.

Sasuke bufó, obligándose a alejar los recuerdos. Tenía que verla, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sentía vivo nuevamente.

Mientras recorría el camino hacia Mode, se encontraba nervioso, ¿en qué turno estaría Hinata? ¿En qué departamento? ¿Debería mandarla llamar para que hablara con el nuevo jefe? ¿Cómo podía abordar el asunto? Y en un momento de lucidez repasó algo: ¿seguiría soltera? ¿Qué diablos hacía trabajando en mode? ¿Habría estudiado contabilidad o administración de empresas? ¿Cómo sería su reencuentro?

Decidió tomar una actitud un tanto profesional, en vez de ponerse a buscar como loco, fue directo a gerencia, presentarse antes de tiempo con el director y ahondar en el asunto con un poco de frialdad. Tenía que controlarse, largos años habían pasado nada aseguraba que la Hyuga siguiera disponible.

No era algo que le preocupara del todo, él podría recuperarla, se encargaría de ello pero tenía que ir lento.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por los cabellos azabaches. Iruka, el director llevaba más de una hora conversando de cosas innecesarias. Se dio cuenta de su error, debió investigar más y no lanzarse a lo desconocido. Todo se había debido a un acto de impulsividad, su anhelo de retomar el pasado.

 **oxoxoxoxo**

Hinata estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas automáticas de la tienda. Apretó los labios observando que la noche estaba por caer y una lluvia un tanto fuerte caía afuera. Suspiró un tanto resignada, tendría que correr hasta la estación de tren y mojarse un poco. Por instinto volteó dentro de la tienda y por un momento se congeló: junto a Iruka, Sasuke caminaba hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos queriendo corroborar la información, no había duda, los años habían cobrado factura en él había cambiado, tenía la misma estatura pero su cuerpo estaba trabajado, increíblemente guapo, varonil; y no existía duda alguna era Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambas miradas se atraparon por un instante. Consciente que los ojos se le humedecían se giró enseguida, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Le dolía terriblemente la garganta por culpa de la necesidad de soltarse a llorar. Quiso huir pero las piernas le fallaron y se quedó clavada al suelo, con el corazón taladrándole el pecho, el pasado dándole un fuerte golpe que la dejó sin aire.

-Hinata. ¡Qué bueno que te alcancé!—Nunca la voz de Kiba había tenido tal alivio, pero en ese momento sí.

Aquel castaño, encargado del área de informática, le sonrió conforme llegaba hasta ella.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?—La voz le salió débil pero la urgencia fue palpable, tenía que escapar lo antes posible, aunque Sasuke ni siquiera le dedicase más de una mirada, ella necesitaba huir.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Todo está bien?—Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que se iba a caer en pedazos. Alargó la mano para sostenerse del antebrazo de Kiba.

-Por favor—Suplicó.

El castaño, le pasó una mano por la cintura para darle soporte y de la manera más natural posible sacarla de la tienda.

"Patética" se regañó mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. No tenía más de cinco minutos que se habían adentrado en la avenida junto a la fila de autos pero ya no podía controlarse y rompió en un llanto incontrolable.

-¿Suk está bien?—Kiba cuestionó abrumado por el estado de la ojiluna.

Se había dedicado a darle su tiempo pero el angustioso silencio tenía que terminar y obtener una explicación. Ella asintió con la cabeza intentando controlar el llanto.

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke se encontraba en la lujosa sala de su casa, las distintas obras de artes que su familia adquirió durante décadas brindaban casi un aspecto lúgubre. Caminaba de un lado a otro dando grandes zancadas, en la mano sostenía una copa de wiski y en la cabeza no podía dejar de rememorar cómo cierto tipo había pasado del brazo en la ahora delgada cintura de Hinata y se la había llevado sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los ojos lunas estaban marcados en su memoria, su impacto, la confusión, cómo frunció levemente el ceño intentando despertar, deseó tanto saber qué pasó por la mente de la Hyuga, tal como hace años.

Ella había cambiado tanto. Ahora tenía el cabello corto, era mucho más delgada, sus curvas se habían marcado mucho más, y lucía tremendamente guapa y sensual, a pesar de traer el uniforme sencillo de dependienta. Frunció el ceño alejando momentáneamente los celos ¿por qué Hinata traía aquel uniforme?

Negó con la cabeza abrumado y sumamente celoso. Era consciente que Hinata pudo seguir con su vida, pero verlo, era peor. Las cosas debieron ser distintas...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, debió de ser más valiente, si tan solo hubiera seguido sus instintos ¿cómo sería la situación ahora?

 **oxoxoxooxxo**

Hinata se reacomodó el cabello y respiró una vez más. Aunque se tomó más del tiempo que hubiera deseado, creía que ya tenía mejor aspecto. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se adentró al pequeño departamento, no era un lugar muy grande apenas y tenía dos habitaciones, un pequeño baño, una cocina y un pequeño sillón. No era lo que anhelaba pero agradecía tener el dinero cada mes para pagar la renta.

-Mamá—Un chico de nueve años con un pijama con coches rojos estampados apareció, sus enormes ojos negros y su pelo azabache cubriéndole gran parte del rostro, le recordaron qué tanto se parecía a su padre—Te vas a resfriar—Comentó el chiquillo haciendo una mueca de desaprobación y cruzando los bracitos en el pecho.

Tal acción hizo a Hinata sonreír naturalmente. Suk, no era un niño de muchas palabras, era muy silencioso, pero demasiado listo y en algunos aspectos demasiado maduro.

-¿Y Chiyo?—Cuestionó sorprendida de no encontrar a la abuela vecina con su hijo.

-Se sentía un poco mal, así que le prometí que si la necesitaba iría a buscarla—Contestó con simpleza.

Hinata suspiró un tanto inconforme y con el corazón apachurrado. Se sentía tan culpable de no haber cuidado y seguir sin cuidar debidamente a su hijo, pero no había otra manera. De otra forma cómo conseguiría el dinero para la renta, la comida y lo necesario.

Los ojos lunas se ensombrecieron al recordar que se encontraba sola. Su padre la había echado de casa apenas se había enterado de su embarazo y Sasuke... Sasuke ni siquiera quiso escucharla. No pudo evitar amargarse, después de todo a pesar de saber que él solo se divertía con ella, guardaba la esperanza de ser alguien para él... pero que tonta había sido, lo fue desde el inicio.

Debió sorprenderse de no haber quedado embarazada antes, después de todo Sasuke no era partidario del condón, le gustaba correrse dentro, y retirarse antes de venirse no era un método efectivo de planificación, pero ella fue tan ciega, tan inmadura...

"¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?"

De inmediato negó en silencio, no, no podía arrepentirse, tenía a Suk... a pesar de las dificultades, del dolor no podía arrepentirse.

-¿Mamá qué te sucede?

-Nada—Mintió. El pequeño niño la miró directamente con un gesto enfadado y demostrándole que no le creía ni media palabra.

-¿Tenemos problemas de dinero?

-No, todo está bien cariño.

El chico suspiró y la analizó una vez más con la mirada. Hinata nuevamente sonrió inclinándose un poco, rememorando ese mismo tipo de mirada en su progenitor, en un pasado Sasuke también llegó a observarla de esa manera, también intentando leer en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?—Cuestionó la peliazul caminando hacia él.

-Si yo tuviera un papá. Tú no estarías siempre preocupada por el dinero—Soltó directamente.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable y obligándose a aceptar que Suk no podía entender muchas cosas por más listo que fuera. Era un niño después de todo, anhelaba un padre y ella no le dio una respuesta correcta sobre él.

-Bueno corazón. Ya sabes que hay diferentes familias, Tú y yo estamos juntos, tú y yo somos una familia—Y ahí iba otra vez, omitiendo la paternidad, algún día tendría que hablarlo, pero ese no era el día...

 **oxooxoxoxo**

Sasuke miró con impaciencia a Kakashi, tal como se lo había pedido había investigado rápidamente, tanto así, que a pesar de habérselo pedido a las seis de la mañana, lo tenía ahí a medio día.

-Mmmph—Gruñó desde su silla, detrás del gran escritorio.

-Hinata, efectivamente trabaja en Mode, como dependienta. No terminó la preparatoria por tal motivo no puede ascender de puesto. Lleva trabajando ahí siete años. Es madre soltera de un chico de nueve años. Renta un apartamento...

-¿Qué diablos?—Soltó Sasuke remarcando mentalmente un par de palabras: "madre soltera". Toda la información era desconcertante, pero aquello sin duda alguna hizo mella en él.

-Si. El niño tiene nueve años...

-¿Nueve? –Volvió a interrumpir el moreno consternado, tenía un niño tan grande, por Dios ni Sarada tenía tantos años, solo dos, ¿tan rápido y fácil lo había olvidado?

Más que celos, Hinata no había esperado nada para acostarse con otro, y ahí estaba la consecuencia.

-¿Soltera?

-Si, es madre soltera—Contestó Kakashi dándole el tiempo para que saliera de conmoción y lo dejara seguir con el informe.

-No, ¿sigue estando soltera? –Replicó exasperado.

-Ah, sí.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, un tanto furioso, tejiendo sus posibilidades. Tendría que convérsela de deshacerse del inconveniente, después de todo en un inicio sopesó la posibilidad de hacerla divorciarse, si es que existía un tercero, un hijo debería ser más sencillo. Ahora la convencería para que enviaran a un internado al chico, pagaría el mejor si así lo quería ella.

Lo importante era volver a tenerla a su lado sin ningún tipo de ataduras y solo para él.

 **oxoxoxox**

Ya era bastante tarde, Hinata miró una vez más el reloj en la pared de la cocina a lado del refrigerador blanco de segunda mano. Pasaban de las tres. El camión escolar no tardaría en llegar y por fin Suk acabaría con su agonía la misma que la perseguía desde el día anterior cuando lo volvió a ver. Sabía que era una tremenda coincidencia, que tal suceso no volvería a acontecer. Pera esa sola vez era suficiente para dejarla tambaleante y notablemente alterada.

Era un miércoles común y corriente, pero era su único día libre, el único que podía pasar con su hijo y por tal motivo había preparado la comida favorita del niño y había hecho las labores del hogar, lo demás tendría que esperar.

No había sido nada fácil. Definitivamente haber visto a Sasuke había sido desfavorable trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, unos que intentó enterrar.

La puerta sonó y se apresuró a abrir. Lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa que pronto se evaporó, en la puerta no estaba una figura pequeña y menuda, sino una atlética y demasiado alta, imponente... aunque con rasgos muy parecidos a los que quiso ver, pero a diferencia de ser dulces eran marcados y despiadados.

Por un rato ambos guardaron silencio. Los ojos negros de Sasuke la taladraron y tembló asustada. La voz no le salió, pero a él si.

-Hola Hinata, ¿vas a invitarme a pasar?—En automático negó con la cabeza y luego un destelló de lucidez la travesó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

A él no le sorprendió la hostilidad en la voz femenina, lo esperaba después de todo lo acontecido entre ellos pero por algo debían comenzar.

-Demasiadas preguntas para un viejo amigo.

¿Así era como la llamaba: una vieja amiga? Los ojos se le rosaron y se mordió el labio para obligarse a no llorar. Ellos no fueron simples amigos. Uchiha Sasuke supo qué tanto lo amó, lo que hizo por él, como perdió su dignidad para estar a su lado. "una vieja amiga", una total burla... Era madre de su primer hijo; aunque él no lo supiera, pero definitivamente ese título, era una burla.

Quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero en vez de eso se obligó a ser madura y un atisbo de terror la atravesó, ¿qué diablos hacía en su casa? ¿Acaso se había enterado que ella tuvo un hijo suyo? ¿Si era así, qué quería? De inmediato se reprimió, seguramente que a Suk no, ¿cómo iba a quererlo? Seguramente el niño era un sucio secreto que no quería reconocer. No, seguramente no tenía que ver con Sukkie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Repitió.

-Ayer te vi y tuve muy buenos recuerdos del pasado—Comenzó.

Hinata quiso abofetearlo, para ella solo había malos, en especial aquel... el día que la dejó, cuando ella más lo necesitaba, cuando quería confesarle que estaba embarazada, que estaba aterrada, sola y no tenía idea de qué hacer. En cambio apretó sus puños a los costados y soltó la siguiente frase:

-Sasuke, estoy ocupada y espero a alguien—Dijo haciendo un mohín indicándole que daba por terminaba la conversación, la plática no tenía sentido, no había caso alagarla más.

-Vaya, vaya.—La burla fue evidente en la voz masculina, lo prefirió así para no demostrar los celos que lo carcomían. Una parte de sí le gritaba que era estúpida su conducta pero la otra lo hacía querer recuperar todo y para mala suerte al estilo Uchiha.

Hinata intentó cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke aprovechó y se adentró. Los ojos negros de inmediato repararon en hilera de las fotografías en un pequeño mueble a lado del televisor. En ellas abundaba un niño pálido, de cabello oscuro, mostrándolo en sus diferentes etapas, en algunas salía Hinata con ese chico, tan feliz, tan sonriente... por un momento deseó ser el padre de ese niño, que ella le siguiera perteneciendo solo a él... que ese niño no existiera, que el padre estuviera muerto...

-Seré directo—Explicó con un mohín despreciativo hacia las fotos, mismo que ella pudo captar. Se sorprendió que no notara el enorme parecido, ¿o acaso lo había hecho y era algo que pensaba ignorar?—Me separé de Sakura—Calló sopesando si ella sabría de su matrimonio.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin entender. En un pasado anheló tanto ser esa mujer vestida de blanco que retractaron los periódicos. Años más tarde añoró que Sasuke supiera de la existencia de Suk y no solo hubiera reconocido a la que anunciaban primogénita del matrimonio Uchiha.

—Deberíamos retomar lo nuestro, es un buen momento.

Hinata juntó el entrecejo y entreabrió los labios, en sus ojos lunas pudo leerse la furia y luego arqueó una ceja ignorando el picor en los ojos.

-¿Es una broma pesada?—contratacó al abrir la puerta abiertamente, invitándolo a salir.

-Claro que no, piénsalo bien. Sé que estás soltera, que tienes un hijo... pero eso no es problema, estoy dispuesto a pasarlo por alto. Puedes... te daré el dinero necesario para que lo pongas en una prestigiosa escuela y así tú y yo podamos...

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Y lárgate de mi casa!—Sí esa no sonaba a la educada Hinata pero ya no podía conocerse a sí misma.

Por un momento el Uchiha dudó, Hinata estaba furiosa y eso lo sorprendió, nunca antes fue testigo de tal acto, sus palabras eran desconocidas, ¿cuánto y cuándo cambió?

-El chico nos estorbaría—Prosiguió ignorando la reacción femenina, tenía que poner orden, controlar la situación. En un arranque infantil quiso averiguar quién de los dos sería más importante para la Hyuga—Si accedes, pretendo llevarnos a una casa que tengo en Barbados por unas semanas, para reconocernos, después ya veremos.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente, por eso él guardó silencio.

-Vete de mi casa—Dijo con la voz queda y temblorosa.

-Hinata tú me querías. No deberías hacer esto tan difícil, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida. Voy a sacarte de este lugar—Dijo al mirar la casa despectivamente.

-Lo has dicho bien, pasado. Estás demente si crees que puedes volver a pasar el tiempo conmigo. En el pasado fui lo suficiente idiota para aceptarlo pero ya no. Sobre todo ofreciéndome ese trato ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería salir de aquí? ¿Por qué crees que me quiero deshacer de mi hijo? ¿O que te voy a elegir a ti por encima de él? Nunca lo abandonaría y menos por ti. Es un absurdo, estás loco. Sabía lo poco que me considerabas pero esto es excesivo, no soy alguien que puedes tomar para pasar el rato. Yo no estoy en venta, nunca lo estuve y no existe ninguna razón para que yo volviera a aceptar un papel tan denigrante como el de tu amante.

Sasuke la miró sin saber que decir, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, tampoco lo consideró fácil pero la reacción femenina lo superó. Parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su descomunal error.

Joder estaba hablando con Hinata, era obvio que iba a querer a su maldito bastardo. Él debió ir más lento, no ser tan directo, volver a jugar con el romance y cuando la tuviera ganada convencerla de deshacerse del inconveniente. La estaba alejando.

-Estas alterada—Decidió que debía dejar enfriar el asunto, Hinata debía volver tarde o temprano—Y piénsalo bien, te estoy ofreciendo un futuro para tu bast...—Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron más, hecho captado por el Uchiha— No tiene padre y con mi dinero le puedes dar lo que nunca imaginaste, el precio es barato, solo quiero que me calientes la cama como en el pasado, retomar lo nuestro...

-Vete—Soltó en un susurro sin atreverse a mirarlo, ¿Acaso Suk era tan poca cosa solo por ser ella la madre?—Vete o no responderé de lo que pueda hacerte.

La sonrisa altanera del Uchiha no se hizo esperar.

-Tienes hasta mañana a medio día para darme una respuesta no voy a darte más, de otra forma Hinata, me encargaré de hacerte la vida miserable, si rechazas mi ayuda entonces me tendrás de enemigo y me encargaré de que no consigas empleo, hasta que seas tú quién venga a suplicarme que tome tu nueva decisión.

Sasuke salió de la casa, no había pretendido ser tan duro, pero ver esas fotografías lo hicieron rabiar, las cosas debieron ser distintas, él la hizo mujer, las cosas debieron quedarse así, aquel niño debió ser suyo.

Conforme avanzaba en la carretera también se dio cuenta que su reacción fue exagerada, que no había sido nada justo y si muy exigente, ¿cómo Hinata querría volver de la nada? Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido pero tampoco quería reconocerlo, hablarle de los años que estuvo engañado, la razón estúpida por la cual la dejó, no estaba a discusión ellos tendrían que empezar desde cero y estaba seguro que podría reconquistarla, solo que la próxima vez tenía que ser más listo y menos impulsivo.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

El corazón de Hinata seguía latiendo de prisa, su respiración continuaba agitada y tras un lamento sus lágrimas finalmente corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Bastardo—Susurró con la voz lastimosa.

El llanto salió sin control, se odiaba a sí misma por haberlo amado tanto y para su mala suerte seguir sintiendo aquel sentimiento. Sabía que Uchiha Sasuke era una persona malvada, en su juventud se lo demostró al utilizarla de esa manera ruin pero ahora con la nueva amenaza soltada dejaba claro que no la veía más allá que un objeto sexual, ¿quién se creía para coaccionarla de tal manera?

-¿Por qué yo?—Se cuestionó, ¿por qué la quería de regreso cuando la desechó fácilmente?—Canalla—Insultó deseando que la escuchase, no pudiendo evitar que la desesperación la embargara.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

-Que te vaya bien cariño—El pequeño azabache de nueve años subió al bus escolar, regalándole una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento y que el camión amarillo desapareciera del mirar luna de su progenitora.

Entonces Hinata se permitió suspirar sopesando una vez más si acaso había errado al no hacer las maletas la tarde anterior, luego sonrió sin energías, ¿a dónde hubiese ido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría huir de él? Suspiró derrotada, esperando lo peor pero mientras eso sucedía estaba consciente que debía volver al empleo, había una vida real que tenía que enfrentar.

 **oxoxoxox**

Los carros pasaban a su lado, habitualmente llevaba a su chofer y de esa manera él podía seguir resolviendo los pendientes del trabajo en el asiento trasero, pero ese día fue distinto, se debiese a su ansiedad o a su simple curiosidad, pero simplemente no pudo dejar que alguien más lo llevara a su destino.

Claro había estado que había dado un ultimátum y él solía respetar los horarios, pero ese día no pudo esperar la hora pactada, por eso mismo pudo vislumbrar la asqueaste escena, su peliazul abrazando y mimando a aquel bastardo, probablemente lo considerarían loco, celarla de un tercero, de un niño que ella misma dio a luz, pero la situación no podía ser distinta, ella debió ser solo de él... darle hijos a él.

-Hinata.

Percibió visiblemente la tensión de la peliazul, ella seguía de pie en la parada de autobús, vestía unos simples pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una playera lila un poco ahogada y aun así lucía tan linda.

-Aún no es medio día.

-Lo sé pero ya debiste haber tomado tu decisión. Te estoy ofreciendo algo bueno, así que deberías aprovecharlo.

Hinata agachó la mirada, ¿cómo Sasuke podría decirlo así? Nunca le ofreció nada bueno, era un oportunista y como tal se comportaba, pero tenía que acabar con eso rápido, él despreciaba a su hijo, incluso creía aunque las evidencias fueran obvias que era de alguien más, pues si eso quería pensar, estaba bien, ahora tampoco le daría tiempo de que descubriese la verdad.

-No puedo irme a ninguna parte, tengo mi trabajo, mi hijo... él estudia aquí.

-No nos quedaremos aquí.

-Lo dices como si he aceptado.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de que nadie te de trabajo?

Los ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los lunas, Hinata rápidamente apartó la mirada.

-Esto es una total locura, ayer vienes y dices tantas cosas disparatadas que...

-Es una conversación que llevaremos adentro—Cortó al observar una anciana curiosa que le causó mala espina, tomó a Hinata por el codo instándola a caminar hacia la pequeña casa y posteriormente introducirse al lugar.

En cuanto llegaron y él cerró la puerta ella se encargó de romper el agarre.

-Eres tan malvado, crees que puedes venir después de tanto a repetir el pasado solo porque las cosas no te funcionaron como esperabas, ¿quién te crees?

-Vamos solo un fin de semana—No necesitaba más, con un par de días se encargaría de reconquistarla, lo que ellos tenían era único, solo un par de días y la tendría de vuelta... o si no al menos en sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejaré en paz si accedes a pasar un fin de semana conmigo, nos iríamos el viernes por la tarde a una playa donde tengamos intimidad, te regreso el lunes temprano... y te dejaré en paz.

Era una completa locura, Hinata lo sabía, no podía permitirse estar ni un solo minuto con él pero si lo hacía él nuevamente se daría cuenta que ella no era nada, además podía actuar incluso peor, podía fingir consiguiendo que la regresara antes.

-De acuerdo—A pesar de decirlo no se escuchaba segura, pero tampoco tenía opciones...

 **Xoxoxoxo**

-Cariño pórtate bien con Chiyo...

-¡Mamá! Me has dado las mismas instrucciones más de tres veces, todo estará bien, ya no soy tan pequeño—Hinata sonrió melancólica.

-Lo sé, es solo que...

-Tienes que hacer ese viaje de la empresa para que te capaciten, yo lo entiendo y la abuela Chiyo también, solo será un fin de semana, mami, te quiero, no te preocupes por mí, si algo sucede te marcaré al celular.

Hinata asintió antes de responder.

-Y yo a ti tesoro—Lo abrazó captando el pequeño cuerpo, preguntándose una vez si hacía lo correcto pero dándose cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

Miró en una esquina la maleta que preparó, y por primera vez en las últimas horas sonrió con malicia, seguro que jeans viejos y playeras largas no era lo que se esperaba Sasuke, pues sería lo que tendría que ver, aun sabiendo que iría a la playa no gastaría dinero en trajes de baño o en tonta ropa para agradarle a un hombre.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

El sol se había metido cuando el avión aterrizó, el chofer que la había recogido en un bonito coche negro, solo le había depositado en sus manos un ticket de avión y dado instrucciones para abordar correctamente.

Los ojos lunas si bien no se sorprendieron que él la dejase viajar sola, se habían humedecido al entender que él no quiso que les viera juntos, era evidente que no quería levantar rumores si alguien los captaba juntos, la cabeza le dolía un poco, quizás por el estrés o por el viaje y cambio de presiones.

Ahora nuevamente un carro lujoso y oscuro la transportaba, seguramente al lugar donde él la esperaba, dónde él volvería a tocarla, a saciarse de ella para volver a desecharla... los ojos se le aguaron y no pudo evitar la expectativa, rememorando aquellas escenas candentes que quiso borrar de su memoria y que ahora resurgían con fuerza.

Debió aceptar el cortejo de otro hombre en todos esos años, quizás así el pensar en sexo ahora no le causaría tantos estragos, ¿qué pensaría Sasuke cuando descubriera que seguía siendo inexperta? Qué importaba, le demostraría que tendría una mujer obligada en su cama, no una tonta enamorada, queriendo complacerlo, agradarlo...

 **xoxoxox**

Sasuke observó que Konohamaru se acercaba, miró con curiosidad pero los vidrios oscuros no dejaban ver lo que buscaba, nuevamente se sintió ansioso, desesperado y por tal motivo se acercó hasta el auto adelantándose y abriendo la puerta.

No le gustó el rostro asustadizo y mucho menos la incomodidad que irradiaba. Le dio la mano para ayudarla a descender, con reticencia ella la tomó, como si su tacto fuese lo más indeseable del mundo.

-Estaba ansioso porque llegaras.

Hinata no respondió solo siguió los pasos del moreno, la casa era ostentosa, debía ser una mansión de descanso como las que relataban las novelas románticas que en ocasiones se le ocurrió leer, solo que aquí no habría final feliz, no existiría; bueno existiría, finalmente podría librarse de él, exorcizarse de los fantasmas del pasado.

Le sorprendió encontrar casi todo en silencio, una bonita escalera se encontraba al centro del recibidor para llevarlos al segundo piso, nuevamente se dejó guiar por él. Se abrió una puerta de madera gruesa apenas estuvieron arriba, se quedó sorprendida al encontrar un ambiente romántico, velas aromáticas por todos lados, pétalos de rosa sobre las sábanas blancas de la enorme cama, y muchas flores; los ojos se le humedecieron queriendo saber que juego macabro traía entre manos el Uchiha.

Escuchó cuando su equipaje fue depositado en el suelo, luego fue tomada de los hombros y después sintió el cálido aliento en su oreja:

-Quizás antes te apetezca cenar algo... o mejor aún hacerlo en la cama.

-Realmente no, me duele mucho la cabeza.

Sabía que era una excusa poco valida, que quizás le daría igual y aun así la obligaría pero al menos sabría que tendría malestar.

-Debió ser el viaje, te traeré unos analgésicos y te dejaré descansar.

Tanta comprensión por parte del Uchiha la sorprendió pero no debatió, tenía tantas ganas de echarse a llorar, necesitaba estar sola, prepararse psicológicamente para lo que venía.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke observó con desgana como el amanecer empezaba a llenar de luz el lugar, sabía que Hinata lo había evitado, creía en el dolor porque la notaba pálida y seguramente un viaje largo la había agotado, pero su conducta, su incomodidad, el fingirse dormida; lo dejó pasar, después de todo de ese día no pasaría, podía darle esa tarde y dejarla recuperarse.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata miró atentamente el patio trasero, a pesar de estar rodeados de una cerca de madera el sonido del mar era audible, el calor matutino indicador de lo que le esperaba por soportar, quizás jeans y esa playera negra de algodón había sido mala idea, quizás su venganza se estaba invirtiendo ¿tanta maldita suerte tenía que tener Sasuke?

-¿Ya no te gustan los vestidos?—Fue inevitable que se pusiera rígida, aún no estaba lista para el encuentro y lo que sabía que conllevaba.

¿Cómo iba a fingir que todo estaba bien? ¿Acostarse con él? Si bien una traicionera parte de su cuerpo anhelaba el pasado, ¿cómo olvidar que fue utilizada? Y que justo en ese momento volvía a ser un simple objeto, los ojos lunas se humedecieron, luego sin mirar hacia atrás, se sentó en la pequeña mesa circular donde tomarían el desayuno, resignada a que el juego iba a comenzar.

-¿Vas a fingir que te comieron la lengua los ratones?—Volvió a cuestionar cuando se sentó frente a ella.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que apareciera una empleada con café caliente, jugo y pan tostado.

-No—Respondió atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara, frunciendo los labios con decepción a encontrarlo tan guapo y... deseable.

No, no, Hinata tenía que dominar su cuerpo, aniquilar el fuego que se formaba en su interior, en su parte más íntima.

-Tu ropa, ninguna parece apta, ¿estás bromeando conmigo?

-No lo hago.

-Te dije que veníamos a la playa, pareces que hayas querido vestirte de pordiosera, esa táctica no va a funcionarte. Aquí no puedes avergonzarme si era tu plan.

-No, Sasuke, tú no me diste muchas opciones y trajes de baños hace años que salieron de mi guardarropa, de hecho debes recordar que yo no practicaba exactamente natación.

-Y también el buen gusto por lo visto.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-No se trata de eso—Comenzó a explicar pero luego guardó silencio, ¿cómo quería que él entendiera que se vio sola, embarazada y sin apoyo? Simplemente suspiró resignada, decidida a no discutir al respecto, tenía que gastar sus energías en otras cosas.

-¿Entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Él no te ayuda?

-¿mmm?—Frunció el ceño al no entenderlo.

-El padre de tu hijo.

Hinata sonrió, divertida, ¿era broma? No, Sasuke no estaba bromeando, él realmente pensaba que Suk no era su hijo, tal descubrimiento la hizo formar una o con los labios, sin saber qué decir... ¿revelar la verdad?

-No...—Pronunció.

-Fue una tontería embarazarte, ¿qué estabas pensando?

-Pues en ese momento no tenía cerebro, estaba... totalmente enamorada—Tal confesión hizo que el malestar del Uchiha incrementara.

-¿Y de qué te sirvió? Solo te botó, a ti y a tu hijo.

-Exactamente lo que hiciste tú, ¿no crees?

-Fueron circunstancias diferentes.

-¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?—Debatió lastimada—El padre de mi hijo, ni siquiera me dejó decirle que...

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-No importa, él no merecía saber tan hermosa noticia—Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hinata, lo hicieron rabiar ¿tanto amó a ese tipo? ¿Lo amaba aún?—¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke? Cuando te paraste y me sugeriste esto fue... me di cuenta que hace años jugaste conmigo, ¿pero por qué hacerme esto ahora? ¿No te bastó? ¿qué es lo que quieres? Fue evidente, tú lo dijiste no fui nada, ¿entonces?

-Hinata, hace años—Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, buscó la manera de explicarle pero era tan difícil, reconocer que fue burlado, que tomó la decisión incorrecta, no podía hacerlo.

-Estás siendo realmente malvado a obligarme a esto...

-Estoy seguro que también lo deseas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-Porque sé lo que sentías por mí, no creo que...

-Canalla.

-Hinata.

-No, acabas de admitirlo. Siempre fui sincera, no fue una mentira lo que yo sentía por ti y tú me mentías tanto, seguramente te burlabas de mí, yo te di la oportunidad. Y esto último es excesivo...

-Hinata, hace tiempo yo... algo paso. Necesito que olvides todo por un momento, al terminar este viaje te daré las explicaciones que quieres—Concordó, seguro cuando el tiempo se terminara Hinata volvería a quererlo y quizás entonces podría explicarle lo sucedido.

Hinata torció los labios y movió la cabeza inconforme.

-Como sea, lo único que tengo que hacer es acostarme contigo y tú desaparecerás, no quiero explicaciones, remover el pasado no es relevante. Puedo tratar de olvidar por un par de días, ¿qué tanto es?—Fingió aunque eso la carcomiera.

-Bien, que bajes la guardia podría ayudarnos.

Hinata no creyó ni media palabra, lo que sabía es que seguir de forma hostil no los llevaría a ningún lado, venían dos días difíciles y agotadores, su cerebro aun no podía procesar que era lo que realmente quería. Por una parte olvidar y querer creer que podía regresar al pasado y vivir en una burbuja era tentador, todo iba a olvidarse ¿no? Tendría todos los siguientes años para recriminarse si llegaba a despertar algún sentimiento.

En cuanto terminaron el desayuno, Sasuke mostró una vez más sus habilidades, al parecer con el paso de los años había aprendido a navegar y la llevó a dar un paseo en un pequeño barco. El día era lindo, el cielo completamente azul, todo era casi perfecto incluso el Uchiha con el timón.

Hinata prefirió ignorar el hecho, verlo tan guapo, tan perfecto solo era una muestra más de lo injusto que era la naturaleza.

-¿Por qué me miras como si estuvieras enojada?

-Sinceramente—Habló—Pensaba que era injusto que...—Titubeó—que te veas tan bien—Terminó con las mejillas rojas.

-Tú has cambiado tanto, has bajado mucho de peso, ¿por qué? Nunca te preocupó cosas tan triviales como esas, ¿qué pasó?

Hinata sopesó la respuesta, tras el embarazo y los miles de problemas que padeció la pérdida de peso fue un evento que sucedió. Siempre estar preocupada era una buena dieta, sonrió apenas.

-Realmente no sé si me gustas más así o cómo antes. Aunque tengo que admitir que la Hinata que recuerdo en preparatoria más bien me haría sentir un pervertido, creo que algunos cambios son buenos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando menos lo esperó lo tenía frente a ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su calor, su aliento. Era verdad ambos habían cambiado, incluso ahora lo sentía más alto, más grande y eso solo la hacía sentir más insignificante porque él seguía tan guapo, tan atractivo.

Su gran mano tomó su ahora delgada cintura pegándola a él y aunque había pasado tanto tiempo el cuerpo femenino recordó perfectamente el tacto de tal acto, sin poder evitarlo la respiración se le aceleró, el corazón le latía tan rápido en el pecho que le impidió pensar, por un momento todo lo demás desapareció, solo existían esos negros ojos que la sumergían en sus profundidades, aquel cuerpo que se adaptaba tan bien al suyo.

Como una fuerza magnética sus labios se unieron, explotaron con fuerza en movimientos frenéticos. Nunca antes un beso fue tan necesitado, tan violento pero a ninguno les importó. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo aún más haciéndola sentir la fuerza de su erección y tal como en el pasado cierto pudor la recorrió, posó sus manos en el fuerte pecho masculino. El beso se rompió y ambos jadearon por aire, él podía sentir aun el dulce sabor femenino en su boca, se unió a lamer y besar la piel del cuello mientras ella seguía recuperándose de la falta de oxígeno, aun aturdida.

Con los ojos entreabiertos Hinata observó el rostro varonil y agitado del moreno, había ligeros cambios, los años había pasado, había ligeras líneas que se habían marcado en él, seguía siendo guapísimo pero a pesar de existir cierta conexión también algo estaba roto, muy roto.

Rompió el contacto visual al reconocer que buscaba cosas que nunca existieron, ella nunca fue importante para él, nunca representó nada y nunca hubo tal conexión todo estuvo en su mente, en sus tontas ilusiones, y nuevamente estaba ahí. Todo iba a terminar y deseaba tanto ser egoísta, solo por un pequeño tiempo, podía intentar engañarse a sí misma.

-Vamos a camarote—La voz masculina fue tan ronca y sensual que provocó que ella temblara ansiosa.

Él sonrió recordando el pasado, Hinata solía ponerse ansiosa, incluso después de su intensa actividad sexual y tenerla en ese estado representaba tanto para él, una pequeña luz coloreada de esperanza.

-Oh, Hina eres tan hermosa—Murmuró ronco elevando sus manos para acariciar los generosos pechos de forma delicada, mirándola a la cara, los pómulos se enrojecieron un poco más—Será la primera vez que lo haremos en el mar—Le susurró al morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sin darle tiempo de razonar la tomó del trasero dándole impulso para que envolviera sus piernas a sus costados y de esta manera poder llevarla a su objetivo.

Ambos corazones estaban agitados, una fina capa de sudor envolvió ambos cuerpos, la ansiedad que la recorría la hacía sentir como si fuera su primera vez, el nerviosismo la estaba carcomiendo.

Apenas y miró el cubículo, la madera estaba reluciente, una cama matrimonial con ropa de cama en color vino estaba al centro, misma en la cual fue depositada. Sasuke enseguida se sacó la camisa azul que portaba, desabrochó con destreza su pantalón aunque no lo sacó. Fue directo a sacarle la playera, disfrutó un momento el sostén lila que le cubría los pechos y sonrió maliciosamente.

-No tengo idea de lo que prefiero...—Se sinceró al recordar a la chica llenita que solía desvestir, Hinata había cambiado tanto pero era tan bella, tal como en el pasado.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le humedecieron, tensó la mandíbula siendo consciente de todo lo que dejó ir, le acarició la mejilla tan arrepentido consigo mismo, apreciando como ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó más hacia la caricia. Todos los días desde su separación se lamentó pero verla frente a él, tan bella, tan suya, cómo deseaba regresar el tiempo y tomar la decisión correcta.

Fue ella quién rompió las distancias, lo besó, las prendas fueron cayendo una a una, sus cuerpos transpirados se sintieron aún más, no había palabras solo jadeos y gemidos, Sasuke la sentó en su regazo, sin penetrarla aún, dándose un momento para sentirse, quería que fuera especial, que ella pudiera sentir lo que él...

Sin embargo unos toques en la puerta los desconcertó a ambos. Sasuke gruñó en cambio ella pareció razonar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Qué diablos?—Cuestionó lo suficiente alto para que la persona afuera lo escuchase.

-Señor, tenemos que volver al puerto, hemos recibido alerta de marea alta.

-Joder—Masculló consciente que tendrían que posponer lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

Hinata se alejó enseguida buscando con torpeza y evitando verlo a la cara su ropa, avergonzada de sí misma y su debilidad, su corazón agitado, sus ganas de estar con él, le gritaban en la cara que estaba a punto de perder una vez más en contra de él, eso no sería simple sexo, no al menos para ella.

El regreso fue incomodo, por más que Sasuke intentó recuperar la intimidad Hinata mantuvo sus distancias y en cuanto pisaron tierra ella escapó hacia la mansión. No volvió a verla hasta la cena.

Él casi sonrió cuando la vio entrar al comedor, ella volvía a vestir de esa manera sencilla y poco atractiva. Ella nunca llamó la atención pero si fue femenina no está seguro si Ino influyó en eso o era propio de ella; sin duda alguna ahora quería alejarlo.

-¿Sabes que aún con esos harapos me sigues pareciendo sexy?

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna, luego se mordió el labio inferior robando una sonrisa torcida del moreno.

-Realmente es mi manera de vestir.

-No te creo en absoluto, ¿realmente creíste que así disminuirás mi interés?

-En cierta forma—Admitió—Pero mi ropa especial, está guardada para ocasiones especiales—Confesó, tenía tres hermosos vestidos, y un traje, y los usaba cuando tenía que acompañar a Suk a un evento especial.

-Y supongo que ya no gozo de esos privilegios.

-Estas en lo cierto—Respondió ella con una sonrisa casi sincera y divertida.

Cenaron casi en silencio, con unas cuántas miradas traviesas e insistentes por parte del moreno. A esas alturas ella sabía que no tendría más escapatoria, sucedería, tendrían sexo y al día siguiente quizás volvería a suceder y luego... todo habría terminado.

-¿Qué tienes?—Cuestionó Sasuke cuando ella solo picó el postre y ya no consumió más a pesar de ser rollos de canela.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Por favor ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tan incómodo?

-Siempre me gusto ver tus mejillas rojas, era divertido, muchas de tus reacciones.

Ella suspiró un tanto cansada y luego mirándolo a los ojos quiso terminar su tortura.

-Basta, solo hazlo.

-¿mmm?

-Hagámoslo y después me dejaras dormir, ¿quieres?

Los ojos oscuros del moreno se entrecerraron y luego bajó la mirada, quizás por orgullo o un tanto de preocupación no podía dejar que las cosas fueran así. No quería que fuera así, la quería toda la noche en su cama, no un simple acostón y dejarla dormir sola. No quería que fuera una relación sexual obligada.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo importante que era para él, explicarle que nunca quiso dejarla, incluso confesar sus sentimientos pero sabía que ella no podría creerle. Tendría que trabajar un poco más.

-¿Qué tal un paseo por el mar?

-¿A qué juegas?—Era evidente su decepción y tal hecho lo hizo sonreír.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte mía pero no deseo que lo hagas de esta forma, cuando lo hagamos, corazón, tú estarás tan de acuerdo que no podrás arrepentirte.

 **Xoxoxox**

A pesar de sentir la arena húmeda bajo sus pies Hinata seguía sin creer estar en esa caminata, llevaba media hora caminando a lado de Sasuke, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse y así mismo parte del paisaje, el sonido de las olas habían logrado relajarla un poco y ahora intentaba comprender qué ocurría.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué te divorciaste?

Hubo un largo silencio, los pasos se hicieron un poco lentos y aunque trató de no mirarlo, terminó viéndole el perfil serio, creyó que no obtendría respuesta alguna y de pronto de la nada la hermosa boca del hombre a su lado se abrió:

-Es muy largo de contar.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Y tú por qué dejaste la preparatoria?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Si recuerdas, yo tenía media beca, no hubo dinero para pagarla—Contestó vagamente.

-Pero tampoco te trasladaste a otra...

-No tuve la oportunidad—Reveló.

-Eras lista.

-Sucedió así ¿no?—Respondió con evidente incomodidad y haciendo notar que quería cortar el tema.

-Al poco tiempo te embarazaste, ¿por qué?

-Fui bastante tonta—Hablar de Suk la ponía inquieta, Sasuke la miró directamente queriendo saber más, queriendo desentrañar la historia.—Tu igual tienes una hija.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te subestimas, eres algo famoso, ¿realmente lo ignoras?

-Así es.

Hinata quiso indagar más, pero obtener más información probablemente iba a lastimarla más y cobardemente prefirió dejar el tema por la paz.

Pronto se sentaron sobre la arena y comenzaron a conversar de ciertas cosas de su vida, un tanto superficiales pero a grandes rasgos se pusieron al día. Contaron anécdotas que los hicieron reír durante horas y hablaron de cosas tan insignificantes que el tiempo voló y de pronto olvidaron que eran nuevamente un par de extraños. el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de tal hecho se miraron incrédulos.

-Eso solo ocurre contigo—Afirmó Sasuke, la única mujer con la que podía pasar horas hablando era ella.

Hinata sonrió aunque cierta desconfianza la recorrió. Él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y tras entrecruzar sus dedos comenzaron el regreso a la casa. Hinata miró las manos entrecruzadas, la mano de Sasuke seguía siendo mucho más grande que la suya y tan calidad, recordó cómo en el pasado algunas ocasiones ambos anduvieron así por las calles de la ciudad.

Al subir al segundo piso, Hinata supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, se daría, ocurriría aquello tanto deseaba pero que también rehuía. Lo notó en la respiración pesada del moreno, en cómo sujetaba su mano, no la iba a dejar dar una negativa...

La puerta de la habitación que le fue asignada fue abierta y enseguida cerrada, Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared y le acarició una mejilla mientras la otra mano la posó en su cintura. A ella se le agitó la respiración el aroma y calor del moreno lograban causarle ese tipo de estragos, insegura pero sintiendo que las manos le picaban llevó las suyas a acariciarle también las mejillas, él cerró sus ojos y por un momento lo vio nominado, deseó creer que él había anhelado tanto su tacto, su cercanía, como ella lo hizo con él.

¿Cómo a pesar de los años esa química existía? Siempre fue consciente que el Uchiha representó un papel importante, que lo amó como todo su corazón, incluso que seguía guardando sentimientos hacia él, pero nuevamente estar así le demostraba que sus sentimientos solo fueron adormecidos, no debía ser, pero lo amaba...

-Oh Hinata—Soltó ronco y bajó a besarle la frente con delicadeza, después fue a sus labios comenzando un tierno y delicado beso, que comenzó a tornarse necesitado, se volvió salvaje.

Se separaron solo por falta de aire y él aunque se lo propuso no pudo ser tierno, le arrancó la playera y con ella el sostén, los delicados senos saltaron a la libertad y él llevó un pezón a la boca y succionó de él, la miró a los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando del pequeño gemido que brotó de los labios rosas y luego repitió la operación el otro, mientras con su mano acariciaba al que había abandonado.

Sin poder esperar más, la llevó a la cama y la recostó en el centro. La peliazul disfrutó de observarlo quitarse la camisa, los músculos del Uchiha se había marcado notoriamente, la boca se le secó ansiando tocarlo, besar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se quitó los pantalones y con ello los boxers, una potente erección se asomó. Enseguida le quitó también los de ella y así ambos quedaron desnudos. Él se inclinó sobre ella y le besó delicadamente los labios, ambos cuerpos se tocaron y eso provocó una torrente de lava en ambos. Sasuke le soltó los labios para besarle la mandíbula, luego el cuello y dibujar un camino de besos húmedos e incitadores por la comisura de los pechos, el vientre plano, el ombligo, descendiendo hasta llegar a la zona íntima.

Por instinto ella quiso huir pero él se aferró a sus piernas afianzándola, obligándola a permanecer quieta, Hinata tembló al sentir el aliento del moreno en su entrada, el predecir lo que venía la hizo estremecerse y que el estómago se le contrajera y entonces él le besó los labios vaginales, tembló, su estómago se contrajo mucho más, la lengua y boca del Uchiha comenzaron a besarla y comerla de arriba abajo y en ocasiones dando pequeños círculos, besando o mordiendo ligeramente, haciéndola desfallecer.

Intentó callar sus gemidos avergonzada, él solo disfrutó de su cítrico y dulce sabor, lo había extrañado tanto. Escucharla gemir, darle placer, él incluso podría besar el suelo que ella pisara, aunque claro jamás lo diría... Podría besarla una y otra vez, cada parte de Hinata era tan única y necesaria para él, lo admitió desde adolescente cuando la apariencia dejó de importarle.

Si hubiese sido más maduro, un poco más listo, habría sabido qué hacer y cómo actuar. Se sentía un idiota al reconocer que se había dejado manipular como un verdadero estúpido, pudo haber sido tan feliz, en cambio se había condenado a vivir una historia que no le agradaba y no aprobaba.

La lengua del moreno se introdujo en su interior haciéndola apretar las sábanas con fuerza, apretó sus piernas inconscientemente en los laterales de la cabeza masculina y él volvió a circular y jugar con su clítoris, haciendo que el nudo que se había formado explotara.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo temblándole, Hinata aun fue consciente que Sasuke volvía a tomar su boca de forma de delicada, las manos grandes acariciaron sus piernas acomodándolas a los costados del cuerpo masculino que había tomado su lugar sobre y entre ella.

Hinata jadeó al sentir como el glande le masajeaba sus sensibles pliegues, observó una sonrisa retorcida por parte de él, deseó decirle que no se estaba cuidando pero la voz no le salía, su respiración estaba tan agitada que por momentos creyó que dejaría de respirar, y luego sin más preámbulos él se adentró con fiereza, tomando su lugar y espacio de una sola y profunda estocada.

El grito femenino fue acompañado de la tensión que la recorrió, Sasuke se quedó quieto, consciente e incrédulo de lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Sshh—Finalmente emitió, acariciándole una mejilla y besándole la otra.

Se tragó la pregunta que surgió, pero si Hinata no estaba lista para su intromisión a pesar de lo lubricada que se encontraba ¿desde cuándo no era tocada por un hombre? Ese pequeño triunfo le devolvió un poco del ego lastimado.

Le soltó la mejilla para trasladar sus caricias a uno de los redondos senos, Hinata lo miró con los ojos humedecidos respirando copiosamente y asimilando la molestia que poco a poco comenzaba a menguar, consciente de que él le estaba dando tiempo, ¿por qué tenía que volver a ser tan doloroso?

Se estremeció cuando los labios masculinos tocaron su cuello y aún dubitativa le agarró por los hombros y posteriormente lo abrazó por el cuello, escondiéndose, e indicándole así que estaba lista. El bombeo comenzó lento, Sasuke disfrutó de la estrechez femenina, su lubricación, su calor, en definitiva él permanecía ahí, podría volverse loco, solo por estar ahí.

Quiso ser compasivo pero sus instintos lo estaban dominando, ya no pudo soportar más, sus embistes se tornaron rápidos y enérgicos, Hinata jadeó y se quejó pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, en cambio arqueó sus caderas dándole así una mejor entrada.

Ambos sudorosos, jadeantes y entregados, nada más había a su alrededor, solo existían ellos y frases sin sentido.

Hinata vagamente recordaba lo mágico y pasional que podía ser hacer el amor con él. Hubo cosas que extrañó como sus besos, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo o sus manos regalándole caricias que la hacían despertar, pero esta nueva entrega no tenía comparación, todo era más profundo, más intenso, salvaje, necesitado.

¿Cuántas veces sus cuerpos se buscaron? Ninguno de los dos tenía la cabeza lo suficiente racional para contabilizarlas, lo único seguro es que Sasuke nunca había tenido tantas erecciones o energías para las mismas.

Sus cuerpos gradualmente cedieron, quizás después de mediodía cuando el sueño y el cansancio fue mayor para mantenerlos despiertos.

 **xoxoxoxo**

Los ojos lunas fueron los primeros en abrirse, en cuanto ocurrió sintió su cuerpo como una posesión extra, un agarre en su cadera le recordó por si su desnudez no lo hubiera hecho lo que había ocurrido por la mañana.

Con cuidado tomó su teléfono celular del buró, eran más de las cinco de la tarde, se mordió el labio inferior con culpa. Había sido bueno, inolvidable, hacer el amor y tener multiorgasmos era una buena experiencia sin embargo la situación seguía siendo la misma, quizás debía tomarlo con madurez y tratar de asimilarlo como un simple encuentro sexual, no sería más que eso, se quedaría en el olvido y estaba en ella en tomarlo con culpa o como un hecho pasajero.

Con cuidado escapó del agarré del moreno y se fue a tomar una ducha, quiso borrar un poco de los restos de la entrega, descubrió un par de marcas en su cuerpo y tal hecho la hizo sonreír aunque no estaba del todo segura qué despertaba en ella, tenía tantas cosas de las cuales encargarse ahora.

Después de treinta minutos en la ducha, estaba al menos vestida y con el cabello húmedo, la tripa le rugía pero estaba consciente que lo mejor sería hacer la maleta. No podía creer que se había olvidado de Suk en las últimas horas, y la confusión porque todo terminaría la mañana siguiente le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, anhelaba por irracional que fuera, no separarse de él pero sabía que todo debía seguir su curso natural y lógico.

Al salir encontró al alto moreno en la cama medio envuelto en las sábanas, era increíble a pesar de estar relajado como sus músculos se marcaban, admiró una vez más el perfecto y varonil rostro, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Por qué despertarle tantos sentimientos alocados? ¿Qué diría Sasuke si se enterara que su hijo era también de él? Enseguida negó, nada bueno traería sus tontas fantasías.

Casi en silencio comenzó a armar su maleta, poco a poco guardó sus pertenencias, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que...

-¿Qué diablos haces?—La voz salió ronca.

Hinata por un momento se quedó rígida y después de unos segundos pudo responder.

-¿Qué más? Mi maleta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no la has pasado bien?—Cuestionó al sentarse en la cama y revolverse el cabello.

Hinata volteó para verlo, él se congeló, el rostro que lo miraba lucía tan angelical, tan hermoso, ¿cómo podía soportar que ella quisiera marcharse? ¿Qué después de la magnífica noche que pasaron juntos ella solo mirase el final?

-Para mí fue único, fue mágico—Confesó rompiendo el contacto visual, avergonzado de asumir algo tan íntimo.

Hinata también bajó la mirada agradecida que al menos no fuera la única que lo disfrutó de una manera especial.

-Hicimos un trato—Dijo al encogerse de hombros y volver la atención a la maleta.

-Pero podrías reconsiderarlo, realmente no entiendo tu afán de marcharte. Te tuve entre mis brazos así que no puedes mentirme y decir que no significó nada porque sé que te gustó tanto como a mí, incluso pudo asegurar que sigues sintiendo algo por mí.

Tales palabras la pasmaron, tal vez si hubiera podido esconder la cabeza entre la pila de ropa habría ocurrido. Tal rigidez fue percibida por él.

-Escucha Hinata, sé que cometí muchos errores, que en el pasado te lastimé pero esta vez no lo haría.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, incrédula, avergonzada y sentimental.

-Vamos a intentarlo una vez más ¿sí? Vamos a darnos unos días, si solo la pasamos como ayer, como esta mañana, ¿cuánto podríamos recuperar?

-Nosotros no podemos recuperar nada Sasuke.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Lo que experimentamos a hacer el amor no podrías tenerlo con nadie más lo sabes, fue único.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Realmente solo soy tu segunda opción?

-No Hinata ¿cómo crees?—Respondió al sin pudor alguno ponerse de pie e ir hasta ella, que desvió la mirada avergonzada—Sé que... tienes motivos de sobra para estar molesta, la forma en la cual yo te dejé...

Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miró, él se hundió en las profundidades de ellos, sin saber que decirle pero consciente que debía confesarle su error, su gran maldito y estúpido error.

-Es solo que en ese tiempo yo...

-Tú—Hinata lo interrumpió—Tú jugaste conmigo, tal como lo haces ahora. Nunca pensaste en lo que tus acciones podían ocasionar en los demás, yo te amaba de verdad y creí en tus mentiras, y tú solo jugaste, pasaste el tiempo de una manera vil. Tal como lo haces ahora obligándome a estar aquí, en traerme aquí sin que nadie más se enteré, porque en realidad lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo, nunca me darías un lugar decente a tu lado, y yo no quiero ser más tu amante.

Él por un momento se quedó en blanco, pero luego se aferró a lo único tangible.

-Pero disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, exasperada.

-Sasuke no sé qué te traes en la cabeza, pero hace años me demostraste que alguien como yo no puede aspirar a cuentos de hadas. Jugaste y destruiste muchas cosas, solo porque podías. Y ahora lo vuelves hacer porque tienes el poder, pero esta vez hay una diferencia, yo ya no voy a dejar que me pisotees. Y haz lo que quieras, porque ya no seguiré tu juego, me voy a casa.

-¿Cómo lo harás?—Debatió él consciente que no tenía muchas posibilidades.

Ella lo comprendió enseguida y parpadeó para evitar que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-En algún momento me dejaras ir, tal como en el pasado te vas a aburrir—Sentenció volviendo su atención a la ropa en la maleta.

-Hinata las cosas no fueron así, yo cometí un error.

-Demasiados diría yo—Juzgó molesta.

Él asintió sin que ella pudiera verlo.

-Te amaba.

Hinata rodó los ojos incrédula.

-No es necesario que mientas, jamás te lo creería, si algo no voy a olvidar es tus últimas palabras... –Bajó la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa incomoda-¿Es porqué bajé de peso que ahora quisiste volver a acostarte conmigo? Eres un asco Uchiha Sasuke.—Tras decirlo salió de la habitación totalmente afectada.

Él no pudo seguirla confundido de cómo todo se había salido de control, había tenido un encuentro magnifico y especial y al despertar ella hacía su maleta molesta.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata estuvo sentada en el porche, disfrutando del aire salado y observando la arena cafecita hasta que el atardecer se lo impidió, A esas alturas ya había dejado de llorar y más bien se sentía algo avergonzada, haber explotado y mostrarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke lo consideraba un error, en el diván en el que se encontraba se llevó ambas rodillas al pecho y abrazó sus tobillos, rememorando lo que él dijo.

Le gustaría creerle, la parte masoquista quería hacerlo, pero por más que lo sopesara no existía ninguna razón que justificara las acciones pasadas. Como una tonta chiquilla enamorada se dejó manipular aún consciente de que era un error y como tal pagó.

-Hinata.

Tras escuchar el llamado ella se sobresaltó e inconsciente lo encaró, Sasuke se encontraba con un simple pantaloncillo deportivo en la entrada corrediza, mirándola fijamente, y maldita sea lucía tan bello ¿cómo podía ser tan varonil y apuesto al mismo tiempo?

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula al encontrarla con los ojos rojizos e inflamados, bajó la mirada molesto consigo mismo, eso era lo último que quería provocar y sin embargo parecía que sería lo único que lograse.

-Hinata, tienes que escucharme.

Como respuesta ella encogió los hombros y dirigió la mirada al cercado de madera de la casa.

-No pensé las cosas hace años pero quiero que entiendas que lo que te dije aquella ocasión fue una mentira. Tuve que decírtelo porque tú me estabas poniendo las cosas muy difíciles—Hinata se tensó y frunció una de sus cejas, apretó los labios para que no le temblaran y odió el picor de sus ojos—Yo necesitaba... necesitaba dejarte, pero no era lo que yo quería. Yo... no quería hacerlo pero Sakura intentó suicidarse y me sentí aterrado, no podía ser el culpable de más muertes.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó con tus padres e Itachi—Hinata habló sin darse cuenta, sobrecogida por la emoción que expresaba.

Enseguida selló sus labios y una parte de su cerebro comprendió lo asustado que él se encontró por tal hecho, sonrió con melancolía, dándole el beneficio de la duda aunque no por completo.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña burla, indicio de incredulidad y mofa de sí mismo.

-Fui tan pendejo, me dejé manipular y tuve que tomar decisiones que no quería pero que pensé eran las correctas.

Hizo un pequeño viento que le movió los cabellos azulinos a la Hyuga, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Y yo fui... tan desechable, aun diciendo que sentías algo por mí.—Observó.

-No sabes lo que me costó tomar la decisión.—Explicó.

-¿Qué importa ya?

-Mucho, comprendo que te hice daño, yo no quería decirte todo lo que solté, pero tú me mirabas con esos mismos ojos, te pusiste como jamás lo imaginé, creí que sería fácil. Tú siempre eras complaciente y esa vez no hacías más que aferrarte y yo no sabía qué hacer, era tan inmaduro que decidí ser duro y cruel.

-Bien, funcionó—Contestó queriendo parar la conversación. Conocer una parte de la verdad no era tranquilizador sino más bien abrumador.

-Hinata, trata de olvidar eso, vamos a intentarlo una vez más, no volveré a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Hinata lamió su labio superior consternada.

-Las cosas cambiaron. Simplemente no puedo, no es justo ¿sabes? Aun si es verdad lo que dices, no es justo para mí... yo no volveré a darte esa oportunidad.

-¿Por tu hijo? ¿Te sigues viendo con su padre? ¿Estas enamorada de él? Es la única estúpida razón que puedo aceptarte.

-Por favor Sasuke deja eso por la paz ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. Quiero saberlo, te haces la digna pero en cuanto me dejaste fuiste y te acostaste con otro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Tú... eras tan cínico para acostarte conmigo y Sakura al mismo tiempo—Hinata se levantó y lo miró a los ojos—Eso fue denigrante, y tú te pones a reclamar algo que no tiene nada que ver aquí, tú me dejaste yo podía hacer lo que quisiera—Mintió deseando no sacarlo de su error, era vengativo y cruel pero ¿qué pasaría si él descubriera que ese niño era suyo? No tenía ganas de averiguarlo, necesitaba solo terminar con ese fatídico encuentro.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza apenas, reconociéndolo en silencio sin que ella lo notara, ¿cómo podría explicarle lo estúpido que fue?

-Lo creas o no eso dejó de suceder en cierto momento... yo me enamoré de ti, yo estaba enamorado de ti, la iba a dejar por ti; había tomado esa decisión, la dejé y ella intentó suicidarse. Pensaba darnos un tiempo, que ella se recuperaría y tú y yo volveríamos, pero me hiciste perder el control y luego casi desapareciste y yo caí en un mundo ficticio del cual apenas he despertado. Llámame egoísta pero creo que es hora de solucionar los errores del pasado, nacimos para estar juntos.

-Para ya ¿qué ganas con decirme todo eso? He vivido muchas cosas gracias a lo que me dijiste aquel día. Tú tomaste tu decisión, me dijiste que ella sí te necesitaba y no te importó lo que yo guardaba, lo que sentía o cómo me estabas rompiendo. La preferiste a ella, fue tu decisión, asúmelo, porque nada volverá a ser lo de antes—Cortó.—Y quiero irme a mi casa.

Sasuke lo sopesó por un momento, pero furioso y lastimado como se hallaba optó por llamar al chofer y al piloto de su avión privado.

Cuando Hinata salía por la puerta principal, él la siguió, solo para decirle lo siguiente:

-Lo he repetido hasta el cansancio y sé que sabes que cometí un error. También sé que algo sientes por mí y no tienes una jodida idea de cómo desearía que tú hijo no existiera o al menos que fuera yo su padre...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Cuestionó girando levemente para verlo, luego volvió a su camino dándole la espalda—Tú no eres su padre gracias a Dios—Defendió ella asustada, sin atreverse a verlo pero siguiendo andando asustada del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Lo sé, yo no cometí ese tipo de errores...—Y fue lo último que Hinata escuchó de la voz masculina, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y apenas pudo guardar la compostura al subir al auto y abordar su viaje de regreso.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

A Hinata le dolía la cabeza, apenas y había dormido un par de horas, no quiso ir por Suk en la madrugada cuando arribó a la pequeña casa, en cambio se refugió en la pequeña habitación y aunque intentó dormir lo acontecido en las últimas horas no la dejó; por tal motivo ahora estaba hecha trizas anímica y físicamente.

Lo que le dolía era ser la segunda opción, Sasuke siempre la vio como segunda y nunca pudo elegirla como primera, incluso ahora, su matrimonio terminaba y antes de lanzar una propuesta formal armaba todo un sucio plan denigrándola.

Quizás ahora que se había dado la oportunidad debió confesarle que tuvo un hijo, que su hijo, que tanto despreciaba era de él pero no pudo en cambio negó tal hecho.

-Malvado—susurró cansada, terminando la comida.

Había faltado al trabajo y sabía que al final de mes se estaría arrepintiendo de eso, eso si antes Sasuke no se encargaba de que la despidieran, pero sabía a la perfección que no tendría la cabeza para una jornada normal.

En cambio ahora le preparaba onigiris a Suk, al menos parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. El niño no tardaba en llegar del colegio, se había mostrado tan feliz, cuando ella fue temprano a casa de Chiyo y lo despertó, la había llenado de preguntas a las cuales tuvo que inventar respuestas que no tenía preparadas.

El timbre sonó, miró el reloj y asumió que a su pequeño genio esta vez había olvidado la llave, sonrió para sus adentros y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y formar esa sonrisa reconfortante que daría a su pequeño, por un momento se cuestionó si algún día tendría que confesarle a Suk quién era su padre y porqué le ocultó la verdad...

Los labios curvados se descompusieron enseguida, el corazón le latió rápido y la aprensión la recorrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me rehusó a dar por terminada la conversación—Fue la simple explicación y con la prepotencia que lo caracterizaba se adentró a la casa sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los mullidos asientos cafés oscuros, miró con repulsión cierta mancha de comida que Hinata jamás pudo borrar y por tal hecho ella casi se avergüenza, lo hubiera hecho, pero el desdén con el cual observó velozmente las fotografías que Suk la lastimó.

-Ahora estoy ocupada—cortó nerviosa, consciente de lo testarudo que él era.

-¿A quién esperas querida?—Su ironía y perspicacia fueron incomodas.

-A alguien importante—Respondió mirándolo a la cara y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho en muestra de incomodidad e impaciencia.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no Hinata?

-Dame una maldita razón... te quiero de regreso, ¿por qué no? Puedo darle mi apellido a tu hijo si eso deseas, puedo convertirlo en un Uchiha, aunque no puedes pedirme que lo tenga los 365 días viviendo con nosotros, hay cosas que no puedo hacer, él puede estudiar en los mejores lugares, te daré el dinero para que le des lo que quieras. Incluso puedo tratar de portarme amable con él...

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron y solo negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke deseó arrebatárselo a sus dientes y besarlo con ternura, estaba acertando, jugar la carta de su bastardo iba a causar mejores resultados que ninguna otra.

-Pero ni siquiera te atreverías a intentar conocerlo ¿cierto?

-¿Para qué? Es caso perdido, es tu hijo no el mío. Sinceramente no me interesa conocerlo pero no por eso le daré la cara, puedo intentar ciertas cosas...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin conocerlo?

-No me gustan los niños.

-Tienes una hija.

Él suspiró cansino.

-Tengo una y tampoco te pediré que lidies con ella—Respondió hosco, Hinata entreabrió sus labios indignada.

Sin poder evitarlo dos gruesas lágrimas volvieron a brotar, y ya no pudo contener una vez más sus sentimientos, él la miró atónito sin poder comprender lo sucedido, cuando iba a llamarla completamente arrepentido otra vocecita le ganó:

-¿Mamá?—Por el tono fue evidente que se encontraba asustado. Hinata se dio la vuelta rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas que escaparon hace instantes. Los ojos negros de Sasuke enfocaron al niño que lo miraba con aprehensión, de inmediato quiso descifrar a quién le recordaba.—¿Mami por qué lloras?

La dulce voz del chiquillo extrañamente lo atenazó. El niño lucía preocupado y dio pasos inseguros hasta la ojiluna, esquivándolo con precaución. Apenas la tocó, ella se dio la vuelta fingiéndose tranquila.

-No lloraba cariño, solo, solo...

-¿él es mi papá?—Ambos adultos se pusieron tensos—Él se parece a mí, ¿lo es? ¿Por qué te ha hecho llorar?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y su respiración se agitó, de pronto viendo algunas fotografías entendió porque el niño le pareció familiar. Dios, no podía ser verdad...

En ese momento el mundo se Uchiha Sasuke se detuvo, y en sus revoloteados pensamientos, uno lo tomó, bueno en realidad si podía, de chiquillo fue un irresponsable, y con Hinata no fue la excepción... pero se lo hubiera dicho, ¿o no? Ella no podría haber callado algo tan grande, se la había pasado rechazándolo, ella no pudo dejarlo hacerlo...

-No, cariño—Hinata habló, decidida a no darle la oportunidad a Sasuke de negarlo. No aguantaría esas palabras, prefería hacerlo ella.

Suk, miró a Sasuke y frunció el ceño en un obvio acto de incredulidad, luego bajó la mirada.

-Entiendo—Contestó finalmente sin poder ocultar el tono triste—Él no es mi papá.—Los ojos lunas se inundaron, comprendiendo que su niño acababa de deducir todo, Sasuke no lo deseaba. Le temblaron los labios y por más que deseó mandarlo a la habitación no era capaz de sacar la voz porque de hacerlo se soltaría a llorar.

Tal acción en la Hyuga pronto fue reveladora, la mandíbula del Uchiha se tensó incrédulo, Hinata incluso se atrevió a asegurarle que el niño no era suyo.

-Lo soy—Los ojos lunas se abrieron con sorpresa y otra vez las lágrimas corrieron.

Suk miró a Sasuke disipando la tristeza y formando una insegura sonrisa, luego miró a Hinata con curiosidad y los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke tenía miles de dudas, reproches... pero había algo que no podía negar; ése niño tenía genes Uchihas, y él era el único Uchiha vivo.

-. ¿Has venido por nosotros, nos llevarás contigo?—Suk estaba frente a él cuando lo cuestionó, parecía tomar una actitud diplomática, un tanto prevenida, pero era evidente su curiosidad y deseo de conocer lo que se avecinaba.

Hinata estaba abrumada de la actitud del pequeño, no le sorprendía a veces era demasiado curioso pero ¿por qué tenía que serlo justo ahora? ¿Había sido la ropa cara de Sasuke? ¿La posibilidad de tener un papá que le diera todo lo que quisiera? ¿O simplemente la curiosidad de experimentar tener un padre?

Él, Sasuke, no entendía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, quizás lo más parecido ahora era la ira. No podía creerse estar viendo a ese niño tan "grande" frente a él. ¿Tanto lo odiaba Hinata para guardarle una verdad tan necesaria? ¿Por qué diablos lo calló? ¿Para castigarlo? ¿Qué planeaba en un futuro con tal verdad? Y él de idiota confesándole sus sentimientos, todo el mundo se creía capaz de engañarlo de formas ruines.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas para disminuir la estatura y forzándose a sonreír habló:

-Sí, claro. Deberías ir a tu cuarto a empacar lo necesario, tienes que venir conmigo ahora que te he encontrado.

-¿A dónde iremos? ¿Tendremos una casa? ¿Tendrá jardín? Mamá ya no tendrá que preocuparse por el dinero ¿tendré juguetes nuevos? ¿Me darás una Tableta?

Demasiadas preguntas que el Uchiha no pudo responder, el niño lucía excitado y él no supo que debía responder.

-Lo veremos—A pesar de la escueta respuesta el niño desapareció enseguida aparentemente feliz.

Hinata recuperó la voz:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—Cuestionó más que abrumada.

-Será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo—Ordenó mirándola fríamente.

-¿Estás loco?

-Tú estás loca—Soltó, su voz denotaba la ira contenida— Es obvio que es mío, maldita sea, ¿cuántos años tiene?—De inmediato recordó—Tiene nueve años, me robaste nueve años de su vida. ¿Cómo te atreves? Incluso dijiste que no era mío, aunque yo ni lo sugerí.

Hinata entreabrió los labios sorprendida de los reclamos pero también sintiéndose un tanto culpable, él tenía razón, le había robado la experiencia de verlo crecer, de inmediato intentó desechar el sentimiento, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera cuando él le dejó tan claro que era ella para él?... "pero el niño era otra cosa" una vocecilla la traicionó.

-Pero no puedes decirle que se irá contigo, eso es una mentira.—Decidió aclarar el punto que le preocupaba más. Todo era un caos pero la estabilidad de emocional, era lo único que en verdad le importaba.

-No, no lo es. Se irá conmigo y tú también al menos que...

-¿por qué haría eso?—Debatió ella molesta.

-Porque de otra forma te quedarás sin él, esto que hiciste lo que hayas planeado en un futuro con él ya no te va a funcionar, será mejor que lo deseches, no dejaré que lo uses como una carta contra mí. Y piensa bien tu respuesta, la única que saldrá perdiendo eres tú—Informó al mirar los alrededores con repulsión.

-Él es mi hijo—Replicó Hinata—Sólo mío, no te atrevas a decir tonterías.

-No me llevara nada conseguir una prueba de paternidad y quitártelo en los tribunales en menos de un tronar de dedos—Amenazó mirando con desprecio el pequeño y humilde apartamento. A pesar de la confusión y de la ira por la noticia descubierta, encontró la manera de coaccionarla.—Sería lo justo, ¿o qué te parece si te lo regreso cuando tenga dieciocho? Eso sí que sería justo.

Los ojos lunas temblaron y boqueó asustada.

-No puedes... No sabes nada de él, no lo conoces...

-¿Por qué no puedo? Si las cosas son así, es por tu culpa. Tú ya te lo quedaste mucho tiempo...

-Tú tienes otra hija, ¿por qué quieres a mi hijo?—Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, era cierto, tenía otra hija. Una niña que conoció desde pequeña, pero que jamás le despertó acuclillarse y mucho menos el deseo de tenerla cerca, no como ese niño de grandes ojos negros había despertado. Joder quería tener a ese niño cerca, conocerlo y estaba sumamente furioso y dolido de no conocerlo antes, de perderse tantas cosas, de no saber nada de él, de no haber estado desde el comienzo.—¿Por qué haces esto?

"Porque él es tuyo y mío" la increíble respuesta que surgió en su mente, lo consternó, ¿simplemente por eso quería a ese niño? Si... así era... él, Suk, era distinto, solo por nacer de Hinata...

-¿Por qué te lo callaste?—Bramó furioso. Si ella lo hubiera dicho, joder no hubiera tenido que vivir un infierno lejos de ella, porque entonces hubiera hecho lo correcto y tendría un verdadero lazo con su hijo...—Él es mi primogénito, mi heredero y es un varón.

¡Dios tenía un hijo, un hijo de Hinata, con Hinata!

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a responder y buscando una salida.

-Debiste decírmelo... Eres tan distinta a lo que creí. No pensé que me guardaras tanto rencor para callarte una noticia de esa magnitud.

-¿Por rencor?—Replicó indignada, encarándolo—No, no fue por eso. Yo quise decírtelo, pero entonces... me dejaste claro a quien amabas, quien te necesitaba y que era lo que tú querías—Sasuke rodó los ojos incrédulo, recordando aquel día, ¿realmente intentó decírselo? Rememorando, quizás sí, de hecho se vieron porque ella se lo pidió, le dijo que debía decirle algo... joder.

-Debiste soltarlo.—Bramó él, casi gritando—Él tiene que tener la mejor educación, gracias a él el apellido Uchiha no va a desaparecer.

Hinata, supo que era verdad, debió decírselo pero en aquel momento quedó tan consternada que no pudo hacerlo por otro lado, ahora temía, ¿por qué Sasuke estaba viendo a su pequeño Suk de esa manera? Un objeto, un heredero.

-¿Es lo único que te interesa? ¿Lo refinado o listo que pueda ser?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-También que sea feliz y por las pocas palabras que cruzó, me dejó claro que tiene carencias.

-Pero no le falta lo básico—Se defendió—Esto es una locura.

-Una locura que te hayas callado algo tan importante, escondiéndote en una mentira tan infantil. Tu excusa es tan poco convincente.

-¿En algún momento me dejaste hablar? Y en todo caso... tuve miedo de lo que me obligarías a hacer y... –Confesó—Que yo no pudiera negarme—Respondió con un hilo de voz. Ella lo amó tanto que hubiera sido capaz de abortar solo para complacerlo, y entonces se hubiera quedado sola, sin él, sin el bebé.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua dispuesto a responderle pero en ese momento se escuchó un grito del niño preguntándole a Hinata dónde se encontraba su videojuego. La ojiluna sonrió levemente al cavilar que el niño seguramente habría recogido su pijama, algunos dulces, un libro, un juguete y ahora iba tras el pequeño videojuego.

-No tienes opción Hinata—Cortó sus pensamientos—Si no vienes—Amenazó—Probablemente jamás vuelvas a verlo—Le dijo al darle la espalda y con esa acción ella supo que era un promesa a punto de ser cumplida.

Por un momento todo quedó en blanco, Sasuke volvía a ser amenazante y más que eso, le iba a arrebatar lo que más amaba y no podía hacer nada, todo había girado tan drásticamente. Observó la alta figura caminar de un lado a otro y su pequeño cuerpo reaccionó solo, llegó hasta él con la respiración completamente alterada y lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a verla.

Sasuke tenía una mueca que bien pudo asustarla, pero sus palabras la habían atemorizado mucho más que cualquier acción física que pudiera tomar.

-Tú no puedes quitarme a mi hijo—Trato de moderar su voz, consciente que Suk podría escucharla y encontrarla alterada no serviría de nada—No puedes, tú decidiste hace años, me dejaste sola, me rompiste el corazón aclarando que jamás fui lo que buscabas. No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo, que me lo arrebates porque ahora todo se ha aclarado para ti, porque hace tiempo, hace diez años yo tuve que acostumbrarme a esto.

\- Hinata, deja de ser infantil. Porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero es meterte en un cuarto y encerrarte ahí hasta que sepa cuál es tu mejor castigo.

-Ese fue el haberte conocido...

-Aunque eso parezca molestarte ahora, te recuerdo que gracias a mí tienes a mi hijo y si no quieres...

Sasuke guardó silencio cuando fue evidente que el pequeño chico se acercaba, sus pasos fueron un tanto torpes gracias a su emoción.

-Papá—La vocecilla fue insegura, Sasuke intentó sonreírle y a Hinata se le rompió el corazón, el Uchiha volvió a inclinarse y observar tan escena a ella le atenazó por completo el corazón—Tengo un par de dudas, es que bueno, no te conozco pero ahora tengo una duda... yo quiero saber porque nos dejaste.

-Bien—Sasuke habló por lo bajo y luego miró a Hinata, luego agachó la mirada—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y será mejor que lo hagamos mientras vamos a casa.

-Mamá no ha hecho su maleta—Recalcó el pequeño mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-Ella ya lo hará, solo estábamos conversando un poco, teníamos un par de cosas de las cuales hablar.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y tratando de contener su rabia, caminó hasta su habitación y sin repasar realmente metió un par de mudas de ropa, no necesitaba más, tendría que hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, todo era una completa locura, pensó con los ojos enrojecidos e inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Entonces cómo se conocieron?—Hinata escuchó la voz de Suk, y lo encontró sentado en el asiento del auto, serio y analista.

-¿De qué hablan?—Se forzó a participar, no iba a dejar que Sasuke tomara ventaja, no dejaría que le mintiera a su hijo o incluso lo pusiera en su contra.

-Mi hijo tiene tantas dudas, pero sin duda debemos comenzar por el inicio.

El niño sonrió al escuchar la forma en la cual Sasuke lo había llamado y tal acción, solo hizo que todo fuera más complicado para la Hyuga, cuando Suk se enterara de la verdad, ¿sería capaz de comprender que no quiso alejarlo de su padre? ¿Qué hizo lo que creyó conveniente para ambos? Aunque le doliera admitirlo, tenía que aceptar que se vio egoísta al callar la paternidad.

-Cariño—Hinata irrumpió resignada—Es...

-Siempre dijiste que éramos dos pero papá ha vuelto, mami, eso es magnífico, tengo un papá. El próximo fin habrá partido de futbol, podré ir con el mío—La emoción del crío los afectó a ambos.

-No creo que Sasuke...

-¿Papá se llama Sasuke?

-Uchiha Sasuke—Corroboró él—Y tú serás un Uchiha...

Hinata intentó soportarlo pero un sollozó escapó, en verdad se obligó a ser fuerte pero todo la estaba sobrepasando.

-¿Mami?

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula consciente que el niño reaccionaba a los sentimientos de su madre, y por un momento él la volvió a ver como la adolescente que abandonó, ella había llorado desolada aquel día, era cierto la dejó con una carga enorme.

Finalmente podía comprender porque había dejado la preparatoria porque estaba embarazada...

Después de un par de minutos Hinata logró controlarse lo suficiente para al menos lograr hablar.

-Lo siento cariño, es solo que soy tan feliz por ti—Una gran mentira que al menos para el mayor no pasó desapercibida.

Lo siguiente fue una serie de acontecimientos que apenas Hinata pudo razonar, supo desde el primer momento que la casa a la cual los llevo había sido la casa de su matrimonio, odió la situación desde primer momento y no podía más con ello. Había esperado lo más paciente que pudo, el ultimo escenario le había provocado jaqueca y finalmente la noche había caído el niño se encontraba dormido y era hora de aclarar todo.

Sasuke entró a la sala, y no le pasó desapercibido que Hinata miraba la fotografía que colgaba en medio de la chimenea en la cual se retractaban a Sakura y a él el día de su boda.

-Debemos solucionar esto—Ella había hablado con voz muy baja y él frustrado cerró los ojos.

-No es el mejor momento, después de lo que me he enterado hoy, mi humor no es el mejor para hablar contigo, mandaré a alguien para que te de una habitación.

-No pienso dormir en esta casa, cometí errores y los acepto pero no puedo con esto. No dormiré aquí y no quiero que mi hijo esté aquí tampoco.

-Hinata—Su voz fue advertencia.

-¿Quieres que admita que cometí el error de no hablarte de tu paternidad? Bien, creo que también debes aceptar que era muy joven para distinguir exactamente lo malo de lo bueno, y después cuando pude vislumbrar que debí hablar, era muy tarde—Señaló la gran fotografía luchando con sus lágrimas, Sasuke cerró los ojos cansino, dándose cuenta de su error—Tenía miedo—Confesó, luchando con sus emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse—Mi bebé era lo único que tenía, me quedé sola pagando mi error y tú nunca volteaste atrás...

Hinata bajó la mirada derrotada y suspiró para no llorar.

-Dijiste que me amaste, que me habías elegido, pero nunca volteaste atrás y tampoco me lo hiciste saber. Siempre fui tu sucio secreto, yo no quería ni quiero eso para mi hijo. Lo has hecho dormir en la habitación de tu hija—Los ojos lunas lo miraron inquisidores—Mi hijo merece más que eso—Sentenció—No dejaré que lo hagas sufrir, ni que ocupe un segundo lugar solo porque yo cometí ese error.

-Hinata—La llamó para callarla, todos sus reproches le estaban afectando mucho más de lo que ella pudiera creer, negó con la cabeza, molesto, cansado y sobrepasado por la situación—Joder—Maldijo al captar su nuevo error—No, es así, mi hijo... no puede ocupar un segundo lugar, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he representa para mí.

-Ah claro que sí, has dicho que tu heredero varón, quién no permitirá que tu apellido desaparezca.

-No—Negó derrotado y avergonzado—Si estoy tan molesto es porque no puedo concebir todo esto, si tú me hubieras dicho hace años de tu embarazo, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Si yo habría estado asustado, pero yo te amaba, tú eras la única persona que me hacía sentir bien y con la que quería estar. No me habría embarcado en un matrimonio absurdo ni cometido tantos errores. Sabría cuidar de él o qué diablos hacer a su lado. Yo no tengo palabras para disculparme por la situación en la que te puse, pero ¿no puedes entender que nunca fue mi intención hacerlo? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Ser sincero y dejarme recuperar mi vida.

-No creo que Suk quiera recuperar esa vida.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la cara, deseando despertar de la pesadilla, él llegó a su lado.

-Lamento traerlos aquí, o al menos no ser lo suficiente precavido—Reconoció—No lo pensé, pero no quiero ponerte en un segundo puesto, eso debes entenderlo, cometí ese estúpido error en el pasado no quiero hacerlo en el presente. Si volví no fue porque quisiera pasar el rato. Hace tiempo escuché una conversación entre Sakura y Naruto y me di cuenta que me engañaron—Hinata dibujó una sonrisa amarga imaginando que el engaño se debió a una traición pero él continuó—Sakura no estuvo enferma mentalmente, solo fingía para que no nos separáramos. A diferencia de Suk, bueno es extraño decirlo porque ninguno de los dos fue planeado, pero al menos... Sarada, es alguien que me cuesta asimilar a pesar de que he estado todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Me cuesta crear un vínculo con ella y con Suk es diferente, y no trato de engañarte, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado porque vino de ti y es mi manera egoísta de retenerte después de lo que ha ocurrido, sé que no te marcharas a ninguna parte sin él y esta vez yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a ceder, lo quiero a mi lado y a ti también.

De ninguna manera las palabras eran románticas sin embargo esas palabras eran tan atractivas y de alguna manera se sentían bien, nunca pensó ser tan egoísta pero saber que su hijo podía ser especial para él cambiaba las cosas en cierta forma.

-¿Qué sucede con tu hija?—Cuestionó un tanto dubitativa.

-Ella físicamente es linda, pero... es como ver a alguien más, probablemente porque descargo en ella mi frustración hacia su madre. No nace nada—Explicó sincero.

-Suk... es... complicado.

-¿Cómo es? Descríbelo.

-Es listo pero demasiado. Logró adelantar un par de años y creo que finalmente se ha estancado, pero es aún muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas. Es arrogante en ocasiones, orgulloso y... ambicioso—Luego sonrió—También es muy tierno, es dulce y suele amar con intensidad, es un buen niño, rara vez debo repetirle indicaciones y nunca me mandan llamar porque se haya portado mal.

Hinata sonrió dejando ver su orgullo y amor de madre. Él la admiró embelesado consciente que su furia se había disipado y sin previo aviso tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas, sobresaltándola.

-Sigo molesto pero es imposible seguir así, quiero criar a mi hijo contigo, ¿por qué me lo quieres hacer tan difícil?

Hinata bajó la mirada queriendo huir de él.

-No puedo... no puedo confiar en ti, yo podría dejar que me lastimaras, pero no a mi hijo, eso no me lo perdonaría.

-No voy a lastimarlo, de haber querido hacerlo le habría dicho la verdad y lo he evitado todo este tiempo porque no jugaré sucio en ese aspecto, me conoces, con él no.

-Esto es una locura, ¿cómo puedes decir que te importa ahora?

-Porque es nuestro hijo.

-Hace horas lo veías como un estorbo, querías que lo mandara lejos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, el Uchiha apretó sus puños y finalmente habló con la verdad:

-¡Porque estaba celoso! No podía pensar con claridad, ¡pero él es mío y quiero que sea así! Tuyo y mío.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, sorprendida, ¿celoso? Nada tenía sentido, luego miró de nueva cuenta la gran fotografía, ¿cómo podía negarle a su hijo lo que tanto deseaba?

-Es tu hijo y él quiere conocerte, él te necesita, pero quiero volver a mi casa, es mejor así.

-No... es decir, ¿por qué no eliges una casa que te guste? Donde mi hijo no corra peligros—Habló inconforme y en el poco tiempo que tuvo tratando de buscar una solución.

Hinata sonrió un tanto entusiasmada y apenada, una casa desahogaría varios de sus problemas económicos, además esta vez no habría segundas intenciones sería por su hijo, y un lugar mejor, era una acción en la que podía ceder.

-Aceptaré eso—Concordó abriendo un nuevo camino, sonriendo tímidamente.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

 **-** ¡Papá! ¿Has visto mi cuarto?—Sasuke sonrió y asintió como respuesta, luego quitándose el saco y depositándolo en un sillón comenzó a remangarse la camisa.

La casa era para su gusto demasiado pequeña, pero era evidente que Hinata y Suk se encontraban felices a pesar de eso, se encontraba ubicada en una zona de clase media, así que si bien no era lo que él deseó darles, al menos podía sentirse mejor, sobre todo al ver esa sonrisa enorme de su hijo, él sonreía casi igual a Hinata, sus ojos se iluminaban y se dibujaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, tal como sucedía en ella.

-Ha quedado perfecto, ¿quieres que más tarde comamos pizza?—Sugirió deseando más tiempo.

Y para eso tuvo que sacrificar las últimas tres semanas, si quería tiempo de sobra con su hijo y Hinata, tenía que dejar solucionados varios problemas para poder solucionar el mayor: traerla de regreso...

-Mamá no querrá, además ha estado un poco enferma—Informó el pequeño con una pequeña mueca, luego los grandes ojos oscuros los posó en los suyos mirándolo directamente y sin dejarle cuestionar ya que prosiguió—Escuché que te divorciaste y que tienes otra hija menor que yo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño tratando de deducir cómo y dónde obtuvo la información, Hinata y él aun discutían ciertos aspectos sobre el tema pero siempre fueron cuidadosos. Se había forzado a mantener cierta distancia ya que las circunstancias habían cambiado, moría por volver a tenerla pero fue clara en sobreponer el bienestar del niño y no confundirlo, tenían que ir lento y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en todo, deseaba no causarle estragos al pequeño Suk.

-Mamá y tú evaden el tema cuando pregunto, pero esa niña es bebé... nunca te casaste con mamá, ¿verdad?

Los ojos negros del pequeño fueron acusadores, Sasuke suspiró y tomó el pequeño hombro del niño para que ambos se sentaran en el sillón.

-No, Hinata y yo no fuimos esposos...

-¿Te divorciaste de tu esposa por nosotros?—Él niño lo interrumpió y esta vez no logro descifrar el sentimiento que experimentaba.

-No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Es solo que apareciste de la nada, debió ser porque te enteraste de mí y tu esposa quiso el divorcio—Sasuke sonrió levemente y negó sopesando que aunque Sakura se enterase de la presencia de Suk dudaba que quisiera separarse por su propia cuenta.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar el misterio, qué exactamente pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño.

-No es así, mi matrimonio no funcionó yo no quería a esa mujer. Tengo otra hija, sí, es tu media hermana, pronto la conocerás porque los hermanos deben conocerse.—Los ojos del pequeño no revelaron nada cuando lo dijo, así que continuó:- Es verdad yo no sabía que tú existías pero eso tiene una explicación, cuando nosotros te creamos, tu mamá y yo éramos muy jóvenes, quería mucho a tu mamá pero tuve problemas y pensé que lo mejor era terminar nuestra relación, dije cosas feas e hirientes que la lastimaron, por eso tu mamá no me dijo que ibas a nacer, porque la herí y creyó que yo no la quería y por tanto tampoco podría quererte a ti.

El niño dejó de verlo para mirar sus rodillas, demostrándole que lo que deseó fuese una explicación sencilla, no lo fue.

-Pero no es así, yo te amo, para mí es hermoso ser tu papá, yo deseaba ser tu papá, porque tu mamá es demasiado importante para mí, yo amo a tu mamá, y que ella me haya dado un hijo tan magnifico como tú es un regalo grandioso, el mejor.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata estaba terminando de preparar la cena, había elegido cocinar pasta, así que estaba dando los últimos retoques cuando escuchó que Sasuke se acercaba, lo sabía, ya que de alguna manera Suk era mucho más silencioso y no creaba ese magnetismo.

Aun sin verlo podía saberlo cuando él entraba o se encontraba cerca se creaba una energía, una que la llamaba; por supuesto nada conveniente, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle justamente a ella? ¿Acaso no tenía suficientes problemas para complicarlos más con una atracción sexual?

-Suk se fue a tomar una ducha pero mencionó que has estado enferma.

Hinata se paralizó y cerró sus ojos aun sin darle la cara, la cuchara con la cual iba a probar la pasta cayó a sus pies y Sasuke se apresuró para cerciorarse que no hubiera sufrido daño.

Hinata se despabiló mucho antes de que él llegara a su lado aun así él fue quién levantó el cubierto poniéndolo en la tarja.

-Te ves pálida, ¿ya te revisó un doctor?

-Me encuentro bien solo la mudanza me mantuvo ocupada...

-No hubieras tenido que mover un solo dedo si me hubieses dejado solucionarlo.

-Bastante has hecho al darnos esta casa—Replicó ella nerviosa y queriendo cortar la conversación—Y no tenías porque venir...

-¿Cómo no? Suk dijo que quería mostrarme su nueva habitación y le ayudara con algunas cosas.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?

-Si, terminamos hace un rato.

-Entonces deberías irte—Sugirió tratando de distraerse lavando los trastes sucios—Es tarde.

Su poca hospitalidad tenía muchas razones, lo último que quería era tenerlo cerca. Hinata suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse no había sido la culpa de su hijo, ¿cómo el pequeño se daría cuenta que cometía una indiscreción? ¿Y qué diablos debería hacer? ¿Contárselo?

-Mañana pasaré por Suk para llevarlo al colegio.

-¡No!—Ella se giró y le dio la cara mostrándose exasperada—No tienes porque hacerlo el autobús escolar pasará por él.

-Pero puedo llevarlo—Le respondió no comprendiendo porque se alteraba por un hecho tan sencillo.

-No, no quiero que mi hijo se acostumbre a ti.

-No me voy a ir y dejarlo.

-No, su vida seguirá siendo la misma así debe ser, lo que quiere decir que se moverá como hasta ahora, acostumbrarlo a que pases por él no es correcto, ¿qué sucederá cuando no puedas hacerlo? ¿Mandaras a tu chofer? No, no quiero eso para mi hijo, se irá en el autobús escolar, es mucho más práctico.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Sabes que estas exagerando? Él no tiene por qué viajar de esa manera, no pasará nada porque se acostumbre al estilo de vida de su padre, ya que ese tendrá en el futuro.

-No tiene nada de malo que él no olvidé quién es.

-Vaya que eres testaruda, deberías aceptar entonces que le ponga un chofer particular a mi hijo y ya.

-Vete de aquí Sasuke.

Sasuke exhaló tratando de contener su carácter, esa pequeña mujer era capaz de hacerlo perder el control fácilmente y no deseaba que su hijo los encontrara discutiendo.

-Me iré, me despides de mi hijo—soltó con los músculos tensos y las manos empuñadas, dando grandes zancadas alejándose de ella.

Hinata intentó resistirlo pero aún así unas gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rápidamente las limpió con sus manos, no podía permitirse llorar a pesar de que su mundo como hace años se estuviera derrumbando, tenía que encontrar una mejor solución, solo era demasiado pronto para tomar decisiones.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Suk se acomodó la mochila en la espalda, aun con su mueca de disgusto y el ceño muy fruncido, en cuanto Hinata lo vio abrir la boca supo que la protesta seguiría:

-Papá ayer me dijo que me llevaría a la escuela, ¿por qué le dijiste que no?

Hinata suspiró antes de responder y acomodándole el flequillo.

-Porque después será complicado que el autobús pase por ti, y sabes que ahora vivimos mucho más lejos que antes.

-Papá tiene varios coches y hombres que los manejan, ese no sería un problema—Otra vez la miradita era acusadora.

Hinata hizo una fina línea con los labios.

-No puedes entenderlo, pero es mejor así corazón.

-¿Por qué eres así? Papá volvió y quiere estar conmigo pero tú no haces otra cosa más que alejarnos, él quería vivir con nosotros y le dijiste que no, si quiere llevarme a lugares siempre dices que no...

-Suk no es así, y lo sabes, solo algunas veces no puedes ir...

-¡Quiero vivir con mi papá!

Hinata entreabrió los labios sorprendida de la rabieta que le montaba su calmado hijo, nunca se había comportado de esa manera y ahora no podía controlarlo.

-Eso no se va poder, él viaja mucho...

-Si viviéramos los tres juntos...

-No va a ocurrir—Respondió comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El niño selló sus labios cruzando sus pequeños brazos al frente, evitando contacto visual lo cual era indicador que él había terminado con su deseo de discutir sin embargo no concordaba con la conclusión, dentro de su cabecita no hacía más que encontrar soluciones simples mismas que no lograba asimilar porque su madre las rechazaba.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron a la esquina de la cuadra donde el camión amarillo lo recogería, todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio y por primera vez Hinata se cuestionó si el niño tendría razón y ella se comportaba inmadura respecto a las visitas que tenía de su padre, de inmediato negó, si algo no podía dejar es que el niño se acostumbrara a todos esos lujos, no quería que cambiara su esencia y en lo mayor posible mantenerlo alejado de su futuro.

-Te compraré pizza—Habló después de tener diez minutos esperando en el aire fresco matutino.

No obtuvo respuesta, Suk en cambio se mantuvo en silencio ahora con las manitas en las bolsas de su suéter escolar.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que no deseaba que se decepcionara cuando su padre le rompiera las promesas? Aunque con él podía ser distinto, Sasuke lo había mencionado, ¿pero si no?

Finalmente el camión se acercaba.

-Ha llegado la hora—Hinata le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

Suk parpadeó y negó mirándola de una manera extraña, en cambio retrocedió un paso.

-Mami no quiero.—Pidió mirándola a los ojos, parecía que el enojo se había disipado.

-Oh vamos, no sigas en ese plan, irás al colegio.

-Mami, no, tengo miedo—Respondió él con una mirada suplicante, Hinata negó comenzando a impacientarse y le tomó la mano alentándolo a subir.

-Te veré por la tarde—Fue su respuesta, después de besarle la mejilla y obligarlo a soltarla.

El camión arrancó y mientras se alejaba su corazón dio un vuelco recordando la carita y las últimas palabras de su pequeño, negó, consciente que quizás el niño de alguna manera quiso manipularla, aunque, ¿cuándo él había actuado de esa manera? Se llevó las manos al pantalón del vestir del uniforme que ya portaba, mirando una vez más donde el autobús se había perdido, negó una vez más, consciente que podría llegar tarde al trabajo si no se daba prisa.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata acomodó unos tratamientos capilares, observó su trabajo en el estante, impecable. Ten-Ten se acercó desde atrás dando brinquitos, tomándola del antebrazo, sobresaltándola levemente.

-Creo que no habrá despidos y me alegros que hayas vuelto.

-Yo me alegro de tener un lugar al cual regresar a trabajar, pensé que había perdido mi empleo.

La castaña sonrió restándole importancia a los periodos de ausencia que presentó la peliazul, después de todo solo fueron unos cuántos días y esporádicos.

El móvil de la peliazul vibró en su bolsillo y con reticencia lo tomó descubriendo una llamada de un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?—Respondió insegura, sonriéndole en forma de disculpa a su compañera y amiga.

-¿Hyuga Hinata?

-Si.

-Hablamos del Hospital Central, su hijo ha sido internado, el transporte escolar tuvo un accidente y el pequeño ingresó estable, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta que sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefálico que provocó una hemorragia cerebral que tiene que ser operada lo más pronto posible para limitar el daño. También ha tenido daño en su hígado, urge llevarlo a cirugía, así que nos preguntábamos si un tutor podría venir a firmar el consentimiento...

Hinata no podría recordar con certeza qué respuesta dio, o cómo consiguió un taxi o mucho menos cómo sus cortas piernas la llevaron a velocidad sorprenderte desde la calle hasta la señorita vestida de verde que brindaba información en la sala de emergencias.

-¿si?

Desesperada de la lenta respuesta y con la cara envuelta en llanto, Hinata volvió a repetir:

-Busco a Hyuga Suk—Repitió casi gritando.

La secretaria asintió tecleando el nombre en el ordenador sin perder la compostura.

-Es un niño de nueve años, cabello oscuro, ojos grandes—Brindó la descripción esperando que le ayudara a tener información más pronta.

-El niño se encuentra en cirugía—Finalmente la chica castaña le respondió, sin cambiar su semblante.

Hinata negó aturdida, no había firmado.

-Me dijeron que necesitaban mi consentimiento...

La secretaria encogió sus hombros para luego volver a hablar:

-Llamaré a un médico que pueda darle informes.

La espera volvió a ser larga, entonces apareció una chica con uniforme quirúrgico y una bata desechable que la cubría en la mayoría.

-¿Señora Hyuga?

Hinata saltó hacia ella en cuanto la escuchó llamarla, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas y dejaban descubrir el rostro de la mujer en mediana edad, ojos cafés, la frente y nariz sudada.

-Señora lo llevamos a cirugía ya que de otra forma el daño sería irreparable y podía morir. El neurocirujano ha logrado detener la hemorragia, se cree que no tendrá secuelas sin embargo el área de Wernicke se vio afectada, así que quizás necesitaría una leve terapia de lenguaje. Se encuentra en recuperación, ahora se necesita... señora, el hígado quedó prácticamente destruido, necesita un trasplante usted, su padre, un hermano o familiar podría ser donadores, es urgente.

Hinata sintió que perdió la fuerza de su cuerpo, la información proporcionada no sonaba tan catastrófica, Suk seguía vivo, él podría estar bien, sin embargo sentía que un gran peso la había caído encima, el mismo que no la dejaba respirar recordándole que podía perderlo.

-Le daría cualquier cosa a mi hijo—Finalmente su voz quebrada salió.

-Venga,-Indicó la mujer— Necesitamos hacerle unos estudios rápidos para asegurarnos que sea compatible, pero debería llamar a más familiares para que puedan ser estudiados.

Hinata escuchó la recomendación desechándola casi enseguida, ¿a quién más podría llamar?

 **xxoxoxoxoox**

Sasuke dibujó una leve sonrisa hacia Inojin, como muestra de aprobación al proyecto que le presentaba, el joven de unos veintitantos aparentaba estar tranquilo y su ponencia era buena, además unirse en el ámbito de los videojuegos no era tan mala idea, más bien innovadora, sin embargo el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón volvió a vibrar.

Resopló y sin ganas lo sacó, le sorprendió encontrar a Hinata llamándole y mucho más cuando las otras llamadas perdidas pertenecían a ella.

-Disculpa tengo que tomar esta llamada—Indicó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose a la terraza del edificio.

Las luces en la ciudad comenzaban a brillar, coloreando la tarde que se tornaba oscura.

-¿Si?—Del otro lado hubo un largo silencio—¿Suk?

-No—La vocecita de Hinata sonaba extraña y solo logró estremecerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes que venir, necesitamos saber si eres compatible—La voz se entrecortó y él tuvo problemas para entenderla, pero mucho más para descifrar el mensaje.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde?

-Hospital Central.

Sasuke no era paciente pero tuvo que serlo, o parcialmente, ya que supo enseguida que Hinata no podría explicarle nada por teléfono, no ahogándose en su propio llanto. De lo único que podía estar seguro es que Suk, su hijo estaba hospitalizado, ¿pero qué diablos podría tener? ¿Ella mencionó "compatible"?

Se saltó varios altos causando estragos pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba terminar con la ansiedad, ver a su hijo y a Hinata, asegurarse de su bienestar.

Su figura imponente robó miradas desde que bajó del auto, su elegancia y prisa al caminar otras más y cuando la señorita de servicios sociales lo condujo por varios pasillos sucedió lo mismo aunque él jamás se percató buscando en los rostros, solo uno, el de ella.

La empleada abrió una puerta de madera café, mostrando un pequeño consultorio, dentro se encontraba Hinata, empapada en lágrimas, los ojos inflamados y la nariz muy roja, frente a ella detrás del escritorio un médico con gafas, cabello gris, aunque lucía demasiado joven.

-El señor Uchiha ha llegado—Tras la breve indicación de servicios sociales, Hinata se percató de su presencia, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios y volviendo a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pequeño pañuelo de papel.

-Me presento soy el médico cirujano Kabuto Yakushi.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Cuestionó el azabache adentrándose, sintiendo leve mejoría al ver aparentemente completa a Hinata, la tomó de un hombro antes de sentarse en la pequeña silla—¿Dónde está Suk?

Otras gruesas lágrimas brotaron y ella negó.

-No me han dejado verlo desde que salió del quirófano...

-¿Quirófano?

Captando la consternación de la madre, la obvia poca comunicación que existió en todo el día entre ellos, decidió actuar, después de todo se notaba que el hombre preferiría las cosas concisas.

-El transporte escolar en el cual viajaba su hijo fue impactado por un camión de carga que se quedó sin frenos, el autobus cayó de un puente, varios niños resultaron heridos. Lamentablemente su hijo fue uno de ellos, la hemorragia cerebral ya fue atendida, entonces ahora nos enfocamos en su segundo problema, su hígado, tenemos que hacer un trasplante, lo bueno de esto es que es de las cirugías más sencillas y que sus familiares pueden ser donadores.

-Bien, ella no fue compatible—Dedujo, poniéndose de pie llevándose la mano izquierda a su cadera y la derecha a revolver su pelo azabache, pensando en las pocas opciones de familiares con las cuales contaban.

-Bueno ella no fue apta para las pruebas, por su embarazo...

-¿Embarazo?—Los ojos negros enfocaron a los claros, apenas pudiendo procesar la oración.

Hinata se levantó solo que ella caminó hacia la pequeña ventana, tratando de huir de la horrible situación, la carita suplicante de su pequeño antes de despedirse, volvió a ella como tortura, si le hubiese permitido irse con Sasuke, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Y ahora el pozo se hacía más profundo, ahora Sasuke conocía su secreto.

Aún perplejo solo asintió, tratando de procesar la situación, haciendo cuentas y mirando el delgado cuerpo de la peliazul.

-Debemos darnos prisa, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ¿cuánto nos llevará saber el resultado?—Cuestionó mirando al peligris.

-Un par de horas, también debemos asegurarnos de un par de cosas más y me gustaría que después de la cirugía que tuvo por la mañana pasaran unas veinticuatro horas...

-¿En la mañana? ¿No tuvo el accidente cuando salió del colegio?

El medico solo negó, echando una leve mirada a la peliazul. Sasuke caminó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo obligándola a encarándolo, los ojos que observaron los claros, la pulverizaron, era evidente la furia que lo poseía.

-¿Tú no me avisaste lo que le pasó a mi hijo en todo el día?—Luego negó incrédulo—Solo me llamas porque no puedes solucionarlo sola, no porque me consideres parte de mi hijo. Te callaste que tenía un hijo, hasta que por error lo descubrí y ahora esto. ¿Qué diablos pensabas hacer con este embarazo? ¡Eh! Porque asumo que es mío—Bufó al salir de la habitación, consciente de que tenía otro asunto mucho más importante de cual encargarse.

Hinata observó con los ojos inundados como el cirujano Kabuto seguía al azabache, mordiéndose el labio inferior se llevó ambas manos al rostro, aceptando que había tomado varias decisiones erróneas en ese día, sintiéndose morir por la culpa.

La noche había sido demasiado larga y que no le permitieran ver a Suk había empeorado todo, sin más que los pequeños mensajes que le dieron médicos esporádicos, prometiendo que él estaba bien, que estaría bien y que su aislamiento se debía al tratamiento que le daban antes del trasplante.

Pero ella solo lograba procesar que si lo hubiera dejado marchar con Sasuke, o si al menos le hubiese hecho caso al niño cuando pidió no subir al autobús, tan atormentada la tenía la situación que no pudo más que ver a su hijo como una amenaza que venía de su padre, ¿y cuál fue el resultado?

 **xoxoxoxox**

Con un chocolate caliente de la cafetería Hinata esperaba en la sala de espera, apenas y había logrado probarlo, esperaba que ambos salieran de cirugía así que cuando el medico se acercó para llevarla a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, finalmente sentía que podía respirar.

El cuarto estaba en la zona VIP, y para su sorpresa se encontró dos camas en. Padre e hijo seguían dormidos, un enfermero le dijo que pronto despertarían.

Sasuke lucía bien, quizás un tanto pálido. Suk en cambió, tenía su cabeza vendada, ambos ojos lucían morados, un tubo salía de sus labios, en sus bracitos encontró más moretones; se acercó a él para tomar asiento en la silla contigua, acariciando su manita y pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa. Impactada del estado físico y desconsolada.

-Dijeron que estaría bien—Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke y asintió, el moreno la miraba compasivo—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Creí que... siempre hemos sido solo él y yo... no lo pensé, lo dijeron pero—Hinata apretó la mandíbula mirándolo a los ojos—No quiero necesitarte—Confesó—De pronto, él no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti y tú solucionas todo tan fácil, pero ¿qué será de mí sí me acostumbro a eso? Si él se acostumbra a eso.

-Estás actuando de manera infantil, aunque aún no tenga derechos legales sobre él, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, y así será hasta que pierda la razón, ¿lo comprendes? Y de una vez te digo que lo mismo ocurrirá con ese bebé, y esta vez me importa un bledo, si quieres o no. Con eso que hiciste me demostraste que no eres de fiar, que mi hijo no está a salvo contigo si no eres lo suficiente madura para separar el pasado del presente. O al menos sobreponer su bienestar sobre nuestros problemas.

-Cuando dije que no podías llevarlo al colegio no sabía que podía ocurrir esto de otra forma yo...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?—Vociferó él—No me dejas opción, voy a luchar por la patria potestad de ambos.

Hinata negó anonada, Sasuke completamente furioso no le daría replica y solo pudo inhalar tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-No—Murmuró incrédula, buscando las palabras.

Él en cambio hizo un mohín cansino, dando por terminada la conversación girando su rostro al otro lado de la habitación, demasiado furioso y sintiéndose apartado de toda la situación.

 **TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Suk sonrió ampliamente cuando una figura masculina se detuvo en la puerta hospitalaria de su habitación.

-¡Papá!—El pequeño guardó las otras palabras nervioso de volver a decir las incorrectas, era tan solo un chico de nueve años, pero pronto comprendió que a veces decía otras palabras que no eran las que deseaba.

Hinata se giró sorprendida también.

-¿Pensaste que me iría campeón?

El niño asintió con la cabecita aún cubierta de vendas, y su rostro aún afectado por las contusiones.

-Deberías descansar Sasuke, apenas te dieron de alta.—Sugirió Hinata, consciente que la cirugía a la cual si bien no fue de tanto riesgo merecía un reposo para pronta recuperación.

-Lo sé pero no los dejaré aquí solos, además no sucederá nada por quedarme aquí, tampoco es como si haré la gran cosa.

Hinata solo respiró bajando la mirada al suelo, dolía admitirlo, pero la ayuda del padre de su hijo era reconfortante, era imposible sentirse sola a pesar de la tensa situación entre ambos.

-¿Ya comiste?—Sasuke lo cuestionó y enseguida supo que era para ella.

La peliazul levantó la mirada con reticencia, en los últimos tres días Sasuke no había hecho otra cosa más que vigilar sus comidas e incluso conseguir atención médica para que obtuviera una consulta prenatal. A esas alturas, comprendía que él no la dejaría tomar una sola decisión sin su opinión de su embarazo o respecto a Suk, y sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ya que la exasperaba pero también era algo distinto.

-Pato sueño.

Ambos miraron a su hijo, intentando descifrar que deseó decir, el niño rodó los ojos consciente que una vez más no había dicho lo que deseaba. Sasuke sonrió.

-Mañana llega un doctor de Suiza que va a revisarte. Además el de aquí dijo que solo era cuestión de que todo se desinflamara y que la sangre residual se absorbiera y volverías a ser el de antes.

-¿Entonces por qué traes otro doctor?—Cuestionó Hinata desconfiada, después de todo le había dejado a Sasuke resolver todo lo hospitalario.

-Porque si el proceso puede ser más rápido, así será—Respondió él mirando como los ojos de Suk se entrecerraban—Creo que quiso decir que tenía sueño.

Hinata asintió observando como su pequeño se dormía rápidamente, los medicamentos tenían sus efectos colaterales y ese era uno de ellos.

-Deben ser los medicamentos—Explicó el moreno al notarla preocupada, ella asintió, dándose cuenta que tener ayuda, o ese simple apoyo hacia todo más fácil.

-Tenías razón no debí ser tan egoísta, pero cuando me enteré del embarazo, tuve mucho miedo, realmente creí que hacía lo mejor—Sasuke arqueó una ceja al no comprender a cual embarazo se refería—Todos estos años a pesar de odiarte por dejarme y lo que hiciste, yo me justificaba en tu actuar, cuando lo miraba triste por no tenerte, yo en verdad te odiaba y te culpaba a ti de su tristeza pero no hice nada por cambiarlo porque no quería compartir a mi hijo. No lo entendía, no lo hice incluso cuando tuve la oportunidad de gritártelo y no lo hice porque fui egoísta y no me di cuenta hasta que sucedió este accidente, porque nada habría pasado si tú lo hubieras llevado a la escuela, si yo no me hubiera negado absurdamente—Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—Él no estaría así, si aceptaba que él... que ahora formabas parte de su vida, con todo lo que yo no podía darle y lo que ello implicaba.

-Fue un accidente, eso... pudo haber sido mi coche el impactado, entonces no querrías volver a verme.

Hinata negó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Y que aceptes que tu actitud no nos ayudó en nada, es beneficioso.

-Tu tampoco has actuado bien, me hiciste pasar un fin de semana contigo y...

-Y no me arrepiento, ahora tendré otro hijo... o quizás una niña...

-¡Me los vas a quitar! ¿Y solo dices eso? ¿Crees que quiero traer a otro bebé para que me lo quites?—Ella sollozó, alejándose, sentándose en el sillón en una esquina de la habitación, demasiado dolida—Tengo razones de sobra para no quererte en la vida de mis hijos.

-En cambio yo te quiero en su vida.

La Hyuga se mordió el labio inferior apenas lo escuchó, y se llevó ambas manos a la cara sin saber qué pensar.

Sasuke caminó hasta ella sentando en el recargabrazos y le acarició la cabellera azulina.

-Sé lo que dije y estaba muy molesto contigo. Siempre que pierdo la cabeza solo puedo decir cosas malas y lastimo, sé que contigo hice un record, pero no quiero seguir así, no quiero herirte y tampoco quitarte a mis hijos pero entiende que tampoco puedo estar sin ellos. Tú en cambio así como despiertas mi deseo a magnitudes desproporcionadas, también logras hacerme enfurecer de la misma manera, y sobre todo porque la mayoría de esas veces usas a mi hijo en mi contra. Aunque no me lo creas, Suk es lo que siempre quise, cuando me di cuenta que era mío solo pude ser feliz, tuyo y mío, no todo estaba jodido.

-Creí que lo mío no era la paternidad ya que con Sarada no funciona pero, él era mi hijo y no hago otra cosa más que desear protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, e incluso me ha ayudado a entender que Sara no tiene la culpa de todo lo que su madre y yo vivimos, y me ha hecho intentar crear ese lazo con ella, porque él merece conocer a su hermana. Y este nuevo bebé, después del impacto me hizo darme cuenta que esta vez, podría hacer las cosas bien, yo iba a estar para ti, te iba a ayudar, cuidar; iba a poder ser esa persona que necesitaste hace diez años y que no fui... Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas, Hinata, ¿realmente esto es lo mejor? ¿No podríamos intentar una vez más? Suk, tendrá meses de terapia quizás, o no, pero así no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque no podamos verlos... y sinceramente, sé que más allá del deseo y de lo mucho que te he lastimado, aun guardamos intensos sentimientos, ¿entonces es lo correcto? Cualquier cosa que ocurra...

Por un momento pensó en negarse, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke, al menos no mentía y no podía dudar en que estaría siempre al pendiente de los niños, ya no, el único problema era poder confiar, pero si no lo hacía, si seguía con sus negativas, muchas cosas malas podían pasar, tal como el accidente o lastimar a su hijo con sus disputas sin sentido.

Sus resentimientos pasados causaron daño a Suk y no quería que volvieran a lastimarlo, y aunque el nuevo bebé pudiera tenerlo más cerca, podía estar completamente y sobre todo, Sasuke tenía razón porque por más que luchó contra ello, lo amaba... y él reconocía su error y también estaba pagando por ello...

-Si, deberíamos estar juntos—Afirmó mirando las profundidades de los ojos negros—¿Realmente me sigues queriendo?—Necesitaba saberlo.

Sasuke le sonrió y luego enarcó una ceja, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Crees que solo te lleve a un lugar alejado porque quería otro hijo?

Hinata bajó la mirada.

-Quería reconquistarte porque es así, e incluso con toda la situación, lo único que quiero es que nos demos otra oportunidad porque no quiero estar sin ti y nuestros hijos, yo te amo, desde jóvenes Hinata.

La nombrada le acomodó un mechón de cabellos azabaches tras la oreja y lentamente se acercó para darle un delicado y fugaz beso en los labios.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Ocho meses después.**

-Yo le enseñaré a hablar, es terrible no poder hablar—Hinata sonrió al ver a Suk cargar a su hermanita recién nacida en sus brazos.

Tal como lo esperó, era obvio que Suk sería un hermano sobreprotector, cuestión que no hacía más que enternecerla.

-Bueno cariño lo tuyo pasó hace muchos meses y fue por un accidente.

-Aun así es fastidioso.—Recriminó el pequeño azabache, observando a su madre disfrutando del aire fresco y observando el pequeño jardín de la casa, mientras se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita de madera, bajo la sombra del pequeño techado.

-Sin dudas necesitaremos una casa más grande—Afirmó Sasuke después de colgar la llamada y acercarse a ellos, con una mueca pensativa.

Hinata y Suk lo miraron con intriga, el niño meció a la pequeña que hizo un leve ruidito.

-Sujétala bien—Ordenó Sasuke cuando vio a su pequeño cargando a su hermanita.

Hinata sonrió al captar la cara preocupada del Uchiha mayor, adoraba a Suk, pero Mikoto era su princesa, en esa semana desde su nacimiento, jamás le permitía llorar, él era quién corría en medio de la noche para revisar qué le sucedía y pocas veces la dejaba fuera de su rango de visión.

-Claro papá—Respondió el niño frunciendo levemente su ceño, demostrándole que tal observación lo molestaba.

-¿Y entonces? Me encanta esta casa—Habló Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió:

-Me dieron la custodia de Sara, y cada uno de mis hijos merece su espacio, ¿no me reprochaste eso cuando llevé a Suk a mi casa? Además Hina, sinceramente esto es demasiado pequeño, necesito un estudio para poder trabajar desde casa, Suk y los niños necesitaran un cuarto de juegos, o quizás dos porque son dos niñas y un niño, juegan con cosas distintas, tres cuartos, el de nosotros, invitados...

Hinata sonrió y solo asintió, dándole la razón, resignada al ajetreo de la mudanza pero dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que fuese necesario para que cuidase de su segunda hija, a la cual gracias a la mentiras sobre la salud mental de Haruno, logró recuperar.

-También necesitaré una niñera—Habló el azabache.

-Yo ya soy mayor para que alguien me cuide.—Rezongó Suk con un puchero.

-Tú, pero Sara y Mikoto, no lo son, y Hinata tendrá que cuidar bien de Mikoto porque es tan pequeñita—Hinata sonrió y negó divertida.

-Quizás Sara también necesita un perro.

-Suk, ella no está ciega—Regañó Hinata, que ya llevaba meses escuchando al pequeño azabache sugerirlo.

-Si, pero no le gusta usar sus gafas.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Es porque es pequeña—Volvió a repetir Hinata.

-Supongo que un perro tampoco le hará daño—Concordó Sasuke, sonriendo una vez más, disfrutando de las ocurrencias de su hijo mayor.

-Nada le pasará a Sarada y puedo cuidar de mis hijos y de la tuya perfectamente.

-Pero no está de más, una ayuda extra.—Respondió él, observando lo linda que lucía Hinata a pesar de portar un pants.

-Papá, deja de mirar así a mamá—El comentario del pequeño Suk, hizo sonreír a Sasuke, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente perdido, Hinata, su dulce chica la cual creyó perdida, estaba ahí, le regaló otra hija y no podía hacer otra cosa más que amarla y mirarla de esa manera que causaba que su hijo se burlase de él continuamente.

-Más adelante, ¿podrías darme otro hijo?

-¡papá ya no quiero más hermanos!

Hinata entreabrió los labios sorprendida de la petición.

-¿No será una prueba de que jamás volveré a fallar?—Cuestionó con media sonrisa, consciente que la peliazul, conocía su tremendo amor hacia sus hijos.

-Te amo—Respondió finalmente ella.

-Te amo—Concordó él más que seguro, agradecido de lo que pudo recuperar y el hermoso futuro que tendría gracias a esa segunda oportunidad.

 **Por fin otro oneshot.**

 **Bueno una disculpa si existió alguna discrepancia y los horrores ortográficos, no tuve tanto tiempo para revisarlo pero anhelaba subirlo, ya que la semana que viene será horrenda y el siguiente mes es segunda semana de vacunación, por tanto también será pesado.**

 **Ya había comentado en otro fic, Impulsividad, respecto a sus comentarios de otro fic referente a the last, que tengo uno guardado hace mucho tiempo, está detenido porque bueno es un trabajo que me emocionó pero también algo fantasioso, ya que por la trama que elegí me dio problemas para continuarlo aparte se me atravesó un hijo para el imperio Hyuga y bueno así han surgido cosas, que me impidieron continuarlo, pero existe y en algún momento podrá ver luz.**

 **Espero que cuando termine impulsividad poder continuar con ese, en lo personal, ya también lo había decidido porque creo que será bueno xD y me emociona, pero quiero terminar lo que tengo ya publicado.**

 **Chicas sobre hacer sufrir Sasuke, jajajajaja no sé, algún par de ocasiones he podido hacerlo jajaja y creo tampoco les gusta xD. Pero lamentablemente no soy esa, me agrada más hacer sufrir a Hinata, soy fan de una autora que se Lynne Graham, jajaja si la leen, sabrán porque me encanta escribir como lo hago; aun así gracias por sus sugerencias, me disculpo por no poder complacerlas en todo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir mis historias, y sobre todo por seguir dándose tiempo a pesar de que no les respondo D: espero me disculpen y comprendan que no he tenido tiempo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, saludos!**


End file.
